Mansión de Spooky's: Visitada por Terrence Grandchester
by Betina C
Summary: Un especial por el Día de Los Muertos.
1. Prólogo

**Candy Candy pertenece a Misuki e Igarashi. De ser mía, Candy y Terry se quedaban juntos (eventualmente), Annie se hacía mas fuerte y decidida, Neil y Eliza dejaban de ser malos, Albert se quedaba con la Doctora Kelly, Susana encontraba el amor con alguien mas y Stear no se iba a la guerra ni moría xD.**

 **Prólogo:**

 _"Por mas tiempo del que Terry podía recordar, había escuchado leyendas acerca de la mansión abandonada, situada en una colina de Carolina del Norte, y que otorga un manto de oscuridad sobre el pueblo. La historia de la casa en sí es desconocida, y ni los residentes mas antiguos podían recordar el origen de la mansión. Al ser un ávido entusiasta de la historia, se embarcará al fin a la montaña para visitar la mansión...Con la esperanza de arrojar alguna luz sobre la historia de esta fortaleza en ruinas de la oscuridad._

 _..._

 **Un especial por el Día de los Muertos :D.**

 **Betina C.**


	2. La Curiosidad tal vez Mate al Gato

**Candy Candy pertenece a Misuki e Igarashi. De ser mía, Candy y Terry se quedaban juntos (eventualmente), Annie se hacía mas fuerte y decidida, Neil y Eliza dejaban de ser malos, Albert se quedaba con la Doctora Kelly, Susana encontraba el amor con alguien mas y Stear no se iba a la guerra ni moría xD.**

 ***Esta historia tiene mas de un capítulo.**

 **Capitulo 1: "La Curiosidad tal vez Mate al Gato".**

Terry estaba de visita con sus padres en Carolina del Norte. Le habían dado unas merecidas vacaciones luego de una extensa gira que había dado sus frutos.

Iban en el tren ahora mismo, pero llegarían pronto. Iba junto a su madre y su padre, que había venido a pasar tiempo con ambos. Hacía algún tiempo que habían limado asperezas.

En cuanto a Susana, estaba en rehabilitación en Nueva York, quedando ambos solo como amigos.

Iban a Carolina del Norte pues, en primer lugar, Eleanor había pasado ahí sus cinco primeros años de vida, en segundo lugar, Terry había nacido ahí, aunque no lo recordaba, y en tercer lugar y no menos importante, Terrence tenía mucha familia materna que no conocía y muchos estaban allá viviendo o de paseo.

Lo cierto es que al principio no estaba convencido de ir, pero increíblemente fue su padre quien lo entusiasmó con la idea. Aunque reconocía que estaba algo nervioso.

Llegó la hora de bajar del tren y tomar un carruaje para visitar a la abuela de Terry, es decir, madre de Eleanor.

Terry iba observando el paisaje, le parecía bonito, sobre todo el extenso bosque. En ese momento, vio una alta colina. Miró hacia lo alto de esta y vio una enorme mansión situada en ella. Poseía un aspecto muy lúgubre, pero aun así le llamó mucho la atención. La mansión era tenía tercer piso, aunque la parte de mas abajo era la mas ancha, el resto de mas arriba se iba haciendo mas pequeña.

-Mamá ¿quiénes viven en esa mansión?

-Nadie. Está abandonada. Jamás vi salir a alguien de ahí. Nadie sabe su origen, como si estuviera ahí desde el inicio de los tiempos. Se han tejido muchas leyendas sobre ella. Nunca he sabido de alguien que haya entrado.

-Mmm...

-De pequeña quise entrar, pero me arrepentí. No lo lamento.

Volvieron a quedar en silencio. Pero Terry no se pudo sacar a la mansión de la cabeza.

Finalmente llegaron a su destino. Como buenos caballeros, padre e hijo ayudaron a Eleanor a bajar del carruaje.

-¿Preparado Terrence?- le cuestionó el Duque.

-Creo que si.

Eleanor fue hacia la gran casa y tocó la puerta. De ahí salió el ama de llaves, una mujer madura que abrazó a la actriz. Posteriormente les hizo pasar y les dirigió hacia la abuela de Terry, Rose, una mujer de edad madura pero aun joven.

-¡Hija mía!- exclamó la muy feliz.

-¿Cómo estás?- se abrazaron- mira aquí está tu nieto.

Rose miró a Terry de pies a cabeza. Este se ruborizó un poco, pero se acercó a saludarla.

-Hola a...abuela.

La mujer le abrazó con lágrimas en los ojos y el le correspondió. No se dijeron nada.

Rose y el Duque se dieron la mano, como saludo y tal vez como una tregua.

Después fueron a la sala de estar, donde se encontraba el hermano de Eleanor, Patrick, junto a su esposa y sus cuatro hijos. Tres mujeres y un hombre.

-Miren quiénes están aquí- dijo Rose.

-Un gusto, sobrino- dijo Patrick alegremente mientras abrazaba a Terry.

-Hola- contestó simplemente.

Luego presentó a su esposa e hijos.

-Mi esposa, Marie, mi primera hija, Elizabeth, luego está Daniel, después Cristina y por último Francisca.

Elizabeth era ya una mujer de 29 años, casi 12 años mayor que Terry y aun soltera. Daniel tenía 25 años, con 7 años mayor que Terry y tenía una novia. Cristina tenía 23 años, con 5 años mayor que Terry y con novio. Y la pequeña Francisca cumpliría pronto los 18 años, 6 meses menor que Terry y sin novio.

Terrence saludó a todos. Le pareció que todos eran buenas personas. Sin embargo, Elizabeth se convirtió en su prima favorita desde que la vio, aunque nunca lo diría.

Los padres y la abuela se quedaron ahí, mientras que los primos se fueron al segundo piso en una de las habitaciones para platicar con Terry. Los cinco se entendían muy bien, se contaron de todo y rieron mucho. Entonces...

-Oigan, ¿qué hay con esa mansión?

-Hablas de la que está en la colina. Bueno, esa mansión ha estado siempre ahí. Nadie sabe de donde salió, ni siquiera los mas veteranos del pueblo- contestó Francisca.

-Y...¿han intentado entrar alguna vez?

-No. Aunque nos gustaría- dijo Patrick.

-De todas formas no nos dejarían ir ni aunque lo rogáramos- dijo Elizabeth- dicen que puede ser peligroso.

-Mhum...

Decidieron salir todos a recorrer el extenso bosque. Se detuvieron frente a un lago. Ya había alguien ahí, y Terry creyó distinguirlo

-¡Albert!, ¿cómo estás?

-¡Terry! estoy bien, ¿y tu?

-Bien, pero ¿qué haces aquí?

-Vine de vacaciones con la familia. ¿Y tu?

-También, y así aprovecho de conocer a mi familia materna. Te los presento.

Se hicieron las presentaciones pertinentes. Luego dejaron a Terry y Albert solos un momento.

-Oye Albert, dime ¿cómo ha estado Candy?

-Bastante bien. Vino conmigo a cabalgar un poco, pero como esto es un bosque, quiso explorarlo un poco- observa al rededor- de hecho, allá viene.

-Hola Candy ¿cómo estás?

-¡Terry! eh, estoy bien ¿y tu qué haces aquí?

-Visitar a unos parientes. Ven, te los presento.

Candy simpatizó con los primos de Terry muy pronto. Al final, decidieron pasear todos juntos e ir al pueblo.

-Dime Candy, ¿te ha llamado algo la atención?

-Todo. Aunque en especial...

-La mansión abandonada que está sobre una colina.

-Si. ¿A ti también te llamó la atención?

-Claro, pero no se sabe nada de ella. Solo se han tejido rumores y leyendas.

Debatió el grupo un buen rato sobre la mansión mientras paseaban, hasta que un señor entrado ya en años, les escuchó hablar.

-Un amigo mío, hace muchas décadas, fue a esa casona.

-¿Y qué dijo cuando volvió?- cuestionó Cristina muy interesada.

-Nada. Porque nunca volvió.

-Eso quiere decir que el...- Candy se intimidó.

-Está desaparecido. Probablemente muerto. Todos lo buscamos por meses con ayuda de la policía, pero jamás se volvió a saber algo de el. Por lo que mas quieran, no vallan a ese sitio.

Los jóvenes reprimieron un escalofrío. Y aún así, aquel relato solo consiguió que Terrence tuviera aún mas curiosidad por la casona.

Después de despedirse del anciano, los primos volvieron a la casa de su abuela, y los Andrey también.

Candy quedó algo alarmada. El interés de Terry por la mansión era preocupante. Temía que fuera a la mansión y que jamás saliera de ese lugar.

Esa noche antes de dormir, los primos se deseaban buenas noches. La última en despedirse de Terry fue Elizabeth.

-Primito...olvídate de la mansión ¿si?

-¿Qué quieres decir?- cuestionó Terry confundido.

-Se que te has obsesionado con el asunto. Por favor, olvídalo, ¿si?. Buenas noches- lo dejó preocupada.

Terry se encerró en su habitación y observó el paisaje a través de la ventana. Sentía muchas cosas. Por una parte, felicidad por conocer a su familia materna y por haber visto a Candy, pero por otra...fascinación y nerviosismo frente a la vieja mansión, que estaba siempre como nueva.

Intentó dormir sin éxito, pues sentía mucha curiosidad. Hasta que se decidió.

-Solo espero que el gato no muera sabiendo...- pensó divertido mientras se ponía ropa cómoda, por si tenía que correr por culpa de lo que fuera que hubiera dentro de la mansión.

Salió a través de la ventana sin problemas y montó un caballo para llegar mas pronto. El viaje se le hizo mas bien corto.

Cuando tuvo al fin frente a sus ojos la mansión sintió un escalofrío. ¡Caray, si que imponía temor esa casa, aún en completa oscuridad!. Pero no se retractaría.

Finalmente se decidió.

Había entrado al vestíbulo de la famosa mansión.

...

 **Continuará...**

 **Ya se viene lo bueno xD. Eso si, no va a ser tan creepy como otras historias, pero si es un tanto tenebroso.**

 **-Anmoncer1708: Gracias por comentar :D. Las cosas que encontrará dentro de esa mansión serán cosas...muy kawaii que dan miedito xD, YA VERÁS. Ojalá te guste.**

 **-Elisa Lucía V 2016: Va a haber un fantasmita mujer, pero no de rulos ni con pecas...ya es suficiente con Candy xD. Besos.**

 **...**

 **Bendiciones.**

 **Betina C.**


	3. De 0 a 50 Spooky y Espécimen 1

**Candy Candy pertenece a Misuki e Igarashi. De ser mía, Candy y Terry se quedaban juntos (eventualmente), Annie se hacía mas fuerte y decidida, Neil y Eliza dejaban de ser malos, Albert se quedaba con la Doctora Kelly, Susana encontraba el amor con alguien mas y Stear no se iba a la guerra ni moría xD.**

 **Capitulo 1: "De 0 a 50: La Bienvenida de Spooky y El Espécimen 1: Screamers "**

El vestíbulo tenía paredes, techo y piso de piedra, propinando un aspecto rústico muy interesante. Era amplio, sin algo interesante, salvo una puerta que se encontraba al fondo. Entonces...

-Hola. Soy Spooky -anunció una tierna voz femenina- Y esta es mi casa.

Terry, sobresaltado, miró hacia arriba y vio que el vestíbulo tenía un pequeño balcón, sobre el cual se encontraba de pie lo que parecía una niña.

Esta se acercó flotando. Era un fantasma.

No obstante, era una ternurita, como si fuera dibujada por un niño pequeño.

Su pelo era largo azul claro, de ojos negros, con un vestido que la cubría toda de color celeste y portaba una linda y afable sonrisa...que podía resultar ser engañosa.

Spooky volvió a hablar, como desafiándolo.

-¿Puedes tu, humilde visitante, pasar a través de mil habitaciones?, ¿Puedes encontrar, qué mentiras hay al final?, ¿O incluso hay un final?. Porque realmente no lo sé. De todas formas, solo...solo ve.

Y tal como vino, la dueña de casa se fue.

Lo cierto es que le parecía una tontería que Spooky dijera que no sabía si había un final. ¡Por Dios, era la dueña! debía saberlo mejor que nadie. Era evidente que le quería imponer la incertidumbre.

-¿Y no me podría mejor pirar de esta mansión de una buena vez?- preguntó en voz alta mientras forzaba la puerta de entrada, la cual ya estaba trabada. No tenía escapatoria.

-Bueno, yo me metí en esto y debo llegar hasta el final, así que...aquí vamos.

Respiró profundo para relajarse y caminó hacia la puerta. La abrió y pudo ver que al otro lado había un pasillo largo, también de piedra. Y que estaba en la habitación uno. El número de color amarillo estaba colgado en el techo.

Y avanzó. Había una constante melodía tétrica en el ambiente, que a veces cambiaba pero era igual. También escuchaba repentinos ruidos que le enchinaban la piel. De a poco aceleró, hasta correr.

Pero se dio cuenta de que podía correr por un tiempo limitado, luego estaba obligado a seguir caminando hasta la siguiente puerta o hasta que su capacidad de correr se estabilizara en pocos segundos, que aunque eran pocos, serían un tiempo precioso si en algún momento debía huir...tampoco podía saltar, perdió tal capacidad por arte de magia.

Avanzaba sin descansar, y se encontraba con cosas extrañas.

La habitación 5, por ejemplo, era púrpura y enorme, que parecía un pasillo. Otras a veces tenían una o dos camas, a veces con algún cuadro tétrico como adorno. Otras eran verdes, con una especie de lago con una sustancia del mismo color y bizcosa. En fin variaban un poco, pero al ser parecidas, sentía que daba vueltas en círculos, pero al ver que avanzaba de habitación, se relajaba.

Otras tenían dos, tres, hasta cinco puertas para escoger.

Aún así, no se podía quejar...por ahora...

Pues de pronto, en la habitación 30, un sonido fuerte que se escuchó repentino y en toda la mansión, le presentó frente a la cara un fantasmita verde de cartón muy sonriente, que parecía también el dibujo de un pequeño de cinco años. Lo hizo saltar.

-Estúpido y tierno fantasma...tu y tu estúpida cara...¡me asustaste hijo de...tu mamá!-masculló y siguió su camino.

A veces los screamers era una tierna araña morada, o una calabaza. Cada vez era mas inmune a los sustos que le propinaban.

En la habitación 40, vio una mesa pequeña, sobre la cual había un papel escrito. Y leyó:

 _"Al principio este lugar me parecía tierno, pero he estado aquí por días..._

 _Me siento bastante reseco ahora, y me sigue dando la sensación de que estoy siendo mirado por algo._

 _Esto para nada es relajante..."_

-Okey...- murmuró el castaño, dejando la nota en el mismo lugar. Decidió que siempre leería esas notas.

Finalmente llegó a la habitación 50, que era totalmente diferente.

Había una especie de cartel donde salía un gatito que decía "aguanta". También una especie de ascensor y una mesa con otra nota. Leyó:

* * *

 _"Se que algo está siguiéndome._

 _Pero siento que doy vueltas por las mismas habitaciones una y otra vez..._

 _Ojalá que dejando notas como migas de pan demuestre que estoy progresando, y que esto llegue a algún destino._

 _Solo espero no quedarme sin tinta._

 _Tengo una terrible sed..._ _"_

* * *

-Mfff...solo espero que no haya una nota que diga "¡Ups! estoy muerto" o algo así.

Luego fue hacia el botón del ascensor que decía "Abajo". Lo apretó y vio como descendía.

Cuando se detuvo, abrió la puerta frente a el...

* * *

 **Continuará...**

 **No es algo TAN tétrico, pero es pero que les guste ;).**

 **-Anmoncer1708: Mas que tanto susto, a la audiencia (creo yo) le provocará suspenso. Con Terry...bueno, se asustará mucho xD. Ojalá me perdone. Con Candy, ella aparecerá de nuevo mas al final, no quise que acompañara a Terry porque se hace pipí xD. En fin, ojalá te siga gustando.**

 **-Rose de Grandchester: Me alegra que te guste ;). Ojalá disfrutes este capítulo...y tal parece que la inspiración se te fue xD.**

 **-Lady Lyuva: Espero haber resolvido algunas dudas. Lo de la familia, se me hace justo, pues la ha pasado ya bastante mal.** **Esto tan creepy no será (bueno, no como los tuyos, que me dejan un poco triste) pero si de suspenso. Ojalá te siga gustando ;).**

 **-Skarllet Northman: Relax, que el gato no morirá. Saludos.**

* * *

 **Bendiciones.**

 **Betina** C.


	4. De 51 a 100 Espécimen 2: Moco Verde

**Candy Candy pertenece a Misuki e Igarashi. De ser mía, Candy y Terry se quedaban juntos (eventualmente), Annie se hacía mas fuerte y decidida, Neil y Eliza dejaban de ser malos, Albert se quedaba con la Doctora Kelly, Susana encontraba el amor con alguien mas y Stear no se iba a la guerra ni moría xD.**

 **Capitulo 3: "De 51 a 100. Espécimen 2: Moco Verde"**

-Mil habitaciones...mil fucking habitaciones...- pensaba fastidiado el inglés antes de avanzar hacia la habitación 51.

Esa sección no era muy diferente a la anterior, con algunos screamers y sonidos raros.

Sin embargo, la habitación 55 era distinta. Era enorme, oscura casi totalmente, con una especie de puente que se dividía en dos, y al rededor, un vacío.

El lado izquierdo del puente era el correcto, pero mas adelante volvía a dividirse en dos, izquierda y derecha, pero variaba cual era el camino correcto.

-Menos mal que nada me está persiguiendo- pensó Terry. Cuando salió de ahí, suspiró aliviado.

De ahí todo fue "normal" hasta la habitación 60, donde en medio de ella, había una mancha de sustancia verde muy biscoza. Terrence pasó de largo, cuando vio en una mesa otra nota con escritura en rojo. Leyó:

* * *

 _"Escupiendo, Salpicaduras, Remojo,_

 _Entrañas, Ingesta, Invocación._

 _Clavado, Nunca, se detiene la Asfixia"._

* * *

Eran cosas sin sentido. Volvió a dejarlo sobre la pequeña mesa. Y entonces, escuchó algo.

Era como...un gruñido o rugido sordo. Dio media vuelta, y vio que por la puerta por donde había entrado venía un ser biscozo del mismo material que la mancha del piso. Se le venía acercando con una mano extendida. Además, como banda sonora, escuchó una especie de tambores que sonaba cada cierta cantidad de tiempo. Supuso que era el tema del espécimen.

-¡Que me persigue un bicho! ¡FUCK YOU! ¡Que te den!- exclamó corriendo hacia la puerta que le permitiría avanzar.

Y mientras corría, estaba obligado a pisar las manchas verdes del piso, tratando de que el tipo no lo matara. Avanzaba muy rápido de habitación.

-¡Me persigue un moco verde!...¡y a mi no me gusta que me persigan mocos verdes! ¡Déjame vivir, soy demasiado joven!- exclamaba mientras corría.

Hasta que al fin, lo dejó en paz en la habitación 74. Lo supo porque la melodía se detuvo, y porque no había mas manchas en el suelo.

-Ufff...- suspiró y siguió avanzando, esta vez mas tranquilo.

En la habitación 78, había dos puertas para escoger. Tomó la izquierda, pero estaba cerrada.

-No me digas que vas a empezar a cerrar puertas...eso no me convendrá para cuando me estén persiguiendo...- prefirió no seguir pensando.

Llegó a la habitación 90, y ahí vio una mesa con otra nota. Leyó:

* * *

 _"He sentido mucha sed y, como si algo respondiera a mi necesidad, he encontrado una botella con un líquido color rojo sobre esta mesa._

 _La bebí, y sentí un sabor extraño. No era vino, estoy seguro. Ningún vino que yo conozca deja este sabor metálico y algo desagradable..."_

* * *

 _-_ Dudo que eso fuera vino...- dejó la nota nuevamente en la mesa.

Finalmente llegó a la habitación 100 sin contratiempos. Estaba el ascensor para bajar mas aun, y supuso que llegaría al centro de la tierra. También había otra nota.

* * *

 _"Tinta..._

 _No he podido saciar mi sed del todo._

 _El sabor es horrible, las manchas son horribles._

 _No creo que beber eso fuera una idea tan brillante"_

* * *

-Lo que me temía- murmuró.

Dejó el papel en su sitio, y apretó el botón para seguir avanzando y enfrentarse a lo que fuera...

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **-Lady Lyuva: Así me dejan tus creepys, es que los finales son des esperanzadores, y por eso me dejan algo triste. La Mansión es mas grande hacia el fondo, y Terry no le dejó nota a alguien. No me extraña xD. Saludos.**

 **-Skarllet Northman: Tiene final, no te preocupes ;).**

 **-Anomencer1708: Terry nunca escucha advertencias xD. Y si, los especímenes son nada tiernos. Pero tranquila, a Terry nadie se lo comerá. Saludos.**

 **-Jane: Gracias por tu apoyo. No te pude contestar antes pues no me había llegado tu comentario.**

 **-Rose de Grandchester: Gracias por tu apoyo. Y te entiendo un poco. Hace poco mas de un mes se me murió alguien muy querido, pero hay que savar fuerzas ;).**

 **-Darling Eveling: Me alegra que te guste. Ojalá siga así :).**

 **-Sol Grandchester: Actualizo cuando termino el capítulo. Fecha exacta no tengo, por falta de inspiración, tiempo, etc. Trataré de ser mas rápida :D.**

 ***Alguien me escribió un review que no puedo ver, pero cuando pueda, le contesto ;).**

* * *

 **Bendiciones.**

 **Betina C.**


	5. De 101 a 150 Espécimen 3: Araña Mutante

**Candy Candy pertenece a Misuki e Igarashi. De ser mía, Candy y Terry se quedaban juntos (eventualmente), Annie se hacía mas fuerte y decidida, Neil y Eliza dejaban de ser malos, Albert se quedaba con la Doctora Kelly, Susana encontraba el amor con alguien mas y Stear no se iba a la guerra ni moría xD.**

 **Capítulo 4: "De 101 a 150. Espécimen 3: Araña Ciempiés Mutante".**

Pasó a la habitación 101. Esta fase de la casa estaba hecha por lo que parecía, baldosas color piel. Le sorprendía el hecho de no estar cansado, pero esa condición humana parecía haberse evaporado.

-Quién me mandó a meterme aquí...- se dijo desanimado, jurándose a si mismo obedecer de ahora en adelante...si es que salía con vida de ese lugar endemoniado- Lamentablemente no hay otra forma de salir, mas que continuar y escapar de todos los especímenes...- suspiró.

-Voy a salir...lo juro- su terquedad y perseverancia (en ciertas cosas) ya son conocidas mundialmente.

Siguió caminando, sin flaquear.

Llegó a la habitación 110, donde había otra nota.

* * *

 _"No creo que eso fuera vino..._

* * *

Era todo. Terry resopló.

-Pero claro que no era vino...eso era sangre-. Dejó la nota. Y continuó.

Llegó a la habitación 117. Había dos puertas para escoger y una mesa donde había un ventilador junto a un teléfono. Se acercó, titubeante. Comenzó a sonar una especie de contestadora y habló una voz de mujer.

-Hola...- se calló unos segundos- Si, hola...- y solo eso decía, hola, hola y hola. Terrence, fastidiado, escogió la derecha para avanzar.

Habitación 120. Parecía un laboratorio, con tres puertas para avanzar.

La del medio estaba bloqueada.

-No me jodas...

Caminó hacia la de la izquierda. Estaba abierta.

Le conducía un pasillo, y a los lados, habían unos contenedores con un fondo verde, a través del cual se podía observar. Había cosas extrañas, sin forma, pero si, muy bizcosas. Algo que parecía un feto, todo arrugado, la cabeza de un dinosaurio...supuso que eran nuevos especímenes. también una mancha de sangre.

Sin embargo, uno de los contenedores estaba roto. El ser que había dentro evidentemente escapó.

-Y como yo tengo la suerte de un pavo con sobrepeso en Navidad, voy a tener que huir de el...okey, vamos a calmarnos y a continuar- suspiró.

En medio había otra mesa, sobre la cual había una "key-card", de seguro para la puerta cerrada, y otra nota.

* * *

 _"El sujeto 5 se está poniendo mas y mas intranquilo. Le dije a Spook que necesitamos mas dinero para los sedativos, pero ella se rió y voló por el techo. Sin mas químicos para mantener estas cosas dóciles, no estoy seguro de cuanto tiempo mas podremos mantenerlas aquí a salvo"._

 _Asistente de Laboratorio Genérico._

* * *

-Pues bien Spooky, por culpa tuya tendré que correr y gritar como crío de tres años para huir de este...espécimen. Cuando salga de aquí, voy a estar para competir en atletismo...

Resignado, salió del lugar y se dirigió a la que estaba cerrada, la cual ahora si pudo abrir. Caminó titubeante, y vio en el suelo una conveniente mancha de sangre algo grande, y en el techo una extraña mancha negra

-Otra mancha de sangre, y una mancha negra en el techo. Genial. Estoy seguro de que cosas muy bonitas van a pasar por aquí.

Vio otra nota cerca de la mancha. Con miedo, la leyó.

* * *

 _"Creo que el sujeto 5 está suelto. El vidrio alrededor del container está destrozado, y puedo escuchar un débil cliqueo que viene por el techo. No sé qué es lo que sucederá ahora. Si está afuera y vivo, entonces es probable que este sea mi último reporte. El cliqueo es ahora cada vez mas fuerte"._

 _Asistente de Laboratorio Genérico._

* * *

-Pobre hombre...mejor será que corra, de lo contrario, temo que le iré a hacer compañía a este asistente.

Durante todo ese tiempo, desde que entró al laboratorio, había estado en la habitación 120. Esperaba poder avanzar ahora.

Caminó por el pasillo de mas adelante, y vio que tenía otra vez dos opciones de puerta.

Sin embargo, escuchó detrás de si el famoso "cliqueo", por lo que tenía poco tiempo. Miró hacia atrás y vio una enorme araña mutante con mas de ocho patas que se dirigía rápidamente hacia el.

-QUE TE DEN...

Se dirigió a la izquierda rápidamente, que por suerte estaba abierta.

Y tal como predijo, ahora estaba avanzando de habitación rápidamente. Escuchaba una banda sonora distinta, muy parecida a la del "Moco Verde", solo que un tambor sonaba a un tiempo distinto. Las manchas del techo no se detuvieron, y tampoco la música hasta la habitación 128.

-Al fin.

Avanzó a paso tranquilo, salvo por los screamers, hasta la habitación 134, donde era todo blanco. Avanzó una especie de entrada sin puerta, por la cual podía decidir entre tres caminos.

Escogió la derecha y escuchó un sonido como de "reprobado". Avanzó por la izquierda y se escuchó un sonido como de "aprobado". No tardó en dar con la combinación correcta. Debía pasar por cuatro entradas para dar con la puerta.

Llegó finalmente sin pena ni gloria a la habitación 150, donde había otro ascensor, pero no otra nota.

-En fin...

Apretó el botón para seguir con la tortura.

 **Continuará...**

 **Betina C.**

* * *

 **-Dianley: Creo que tu fuiste la que me había escrito y no le pude contestar. En fin, me encanta que disfrutes leyendo esto y espero que te siga gustando. Yo tampoco me atrevo a ir sola y de noche xD. Y recuerda que son 1000 habitaciones (poco mas , poco menos), hay para rato. Y la verdad, Spooky le quitó la condición de "cansancio". Aparte, en esas situaciones actúa la querida adrenalina, una hormona muy importante ;). Saludos.**

 **-Eli: Pasaran muchas cosas horribles y de miedito, pero el es muy valiente. Créeme, se pondrá peor. Candy no irá al rescate, pues no lo alcanzaría nunca, aparte, lo mas probable es que la maten xdxD. Pero después le ayudará, te lo prometo.**

 **-Anmoncer1708: Me alegra que te guste mucho la historia xD, ojalá que este también te haga reír un poco. No te preocupes, Terry super "zenzual" aprendió la lección. Saludos ;D.**

 **-Skarlett Northman: No, solo tiene miedo (es normal), pero no piensa rendirse xD. Saludos.**

 **-Lady Lyuva: La influencia de Dross...a mi también me gustan sus videos, aunque no he visto muchos. Y bueno, Terry visitará cada habitación, y sino, la mayoría xD.**

 **-Sol Grandchester: Tranquila, me gusta que me apures en esto, pues significa que la historia te gusta :D, solo pido paciencia. Abajo hay plática con Terry ;D. Saludos.**

 **-Rose de Grandchester: Espero que estés mejor, y que este capítulo también te guste. Terry te manda un besito en la mejilla ;).**

* * *

 **-Yo: Cariño, Sol te manda como siempre tu besito en la mejilla.**

 **-Terry: Gracias! también yo (sonríe). ¿No piensas, por cierto, actualizar la otra historia?**

 **-Yo: No se me ocurre algo coherente para seguir...necesito aiuda.**

 **-Terry: Está bien...y se puede saber de donde diablos sacaste las ideas para este fic...se supone que me quieres, y me haces sufrir. Eres una mala persona.**

 **-Yo: Bueno, es que quiero que pases por todo. Y respecto a tu pregunta, lo diré al final de la historia.**

 **-Terry: Mmmfff...ya duérmete, es muy tarde y mañana tienes colegio.**

 **-Yo: Tu siempre tan considerado, no te preocupes, ya voy.**

 **-Terry: Ah, y mándale un beso en la mejilla a Rose de mi parte.**

 **-Yo: En tu nombre.**

* * *

 **Bendiciones.**

 **Betina C.**


	6. De 151 a 200 Espécimen 4:Niña Fantasma

Candy Candy pertenece a Misuki e Igarashi. De ser mía, Candy y Terry se quedaban juntos (eventualmente), Annie se hacía mas fuerte y decidida, Neil y Eliza dejaban de ser malos, Albert se quedaba con la Doctora Kelly, Susana encontraba el amor con alguien mas y Stear no se iba a la guerra ni moría xD.

 **Capítulo 5: De 151 a 200. Niña Fantasma Japonesa.**

-¿Qué horrores me depara ahora el destino en estos niveles?- se dijo Terry, algo cómico.

Pasó a la habitación 151, guardando la calma. Ahí encontró otra nota

 _"No se cuanto mas pueda seguir..._

 _No he visto ninguna de mis notas anteriores, por lo que significa que, o estoy en otro lado, o alguien las está tomando._

La dejó ahí y siguió avanzando. Un poco mas adelante, en la habitación 158, encontró una especie de pantalla. En realidad eran tres, pero solo la del medio estaba encendida. También había dos puertas para escoger.

-Okey, tengo miedo de tocar esa pantalla...tal vez despierte algo que no debía despertar...¿Hola?

Y se dirigió a la pantalla. En la parte superior decía "Cat-Dos" y había una carita así - :3

Apretó lo de "Entrar". Ahí le salió otra opción: "Acceso a la Base de Datos de los Especímenes". Terrence tragó grueso, pero como el macho pecho peludo que es, entró a revisar.

Enumeraba en orden hacia abajo: "Espécimen 1", "Espécimen 2", así hasta el 6. Decidió revisar en orden numérico.

-Veamos. Espécimen 1.- apretó y salió la información.

Primero vio una tierna imagen de uno de los especímenes tiernos y leyó:

 ** _*(pensamientos de Terry)_**

 _-Tipo: Dócil_

 _-Total de Asesinatos: 4 **(Increíble...)**_

 _-Método: Ataque al Corazón **(Menos mal que no soy hipertenso).**_

 _Una figura de cartón recortada que brota de las paredes de forma imprevista. Ha demostrado ser poco efectivo contra sujetos sanos._

Volvió atrás y apretó "Espécimen 2". Salió el "Moco Verde"

 _-Tipo: Activo_

 _-Total de Asesinatos: 137_

 _-Método: Rompimiento Físico **(Eso me tranquiliza mucho...me desmembraría si me atrapa).**_

 _Un espectro semi sólido que cambia frecuentemente de estado de materia. Ha demostrado ser muy efectivo contra sujetos más débiles o lentos._

Volvió y apretó "Espécimen 3". La imagen de la araña mutante se hizo presente.

 _-Tipo: Activo / A Prueba._

 _-Total de Asesinatos: 43_

 _-Método: Mordidas Infecciosas **(Este no da tanto miedo).**_

 _Un espécimen puesto a prueba que se escapó del Laboratorio. Debe resultar útil cuando se libera. **(Ja. No lo duden).** Los ensayos clínicos han demostrado que es suficientemente eficaz contra sujetos promedio._

Pasó al Espécimen 4. Lo cierto es que se puso nervioso. Después de todo, este espécimen es nuevo para el, aún no lo ha visto. Inspiró para relajarse y apretó. La imagen del ser, y con solo verla...se asustó.

-Andate a la mier...coles...no quiero encontrarme con "esto"...es mucho mas terrorífico que los otros. Lo acepto, me da miedo.

Era una especie de niña fantasma. Sus ojos se veían oscurecidos por una sombra, de cabello largo y negro, un vestido claro y una tez muy blanca.

Leyó sus datos.

 _-Tipo: Activo_

 _-Total de Asesinatos: 85_

 _-Método: Consumo **(¿Consumo?...o sea que me va a...¿comer?)**_

 _Es un espíritu del Siglo 14 que fue contenido y re-ubicado aquí. Las pruebas tienen que revelar su origen, pero toda la información relevante se ha puesto en la Cámara de Pruebas. Es efectivo, pero no mucho mas que los entes anteriores._

-Oookeeeyy...vamos al otro, pero tengo miedo...ya Terrence. Haste hombre, vamos.

Pasó al Espécimen 5. Su ánimo volvió a decaer con la imagen de ese ser, pero luego sonrió entre divertido e irónico. Parecía un maniquí femenino, sin un rasgo en el rostro (tipo slender pero sin traje), delgada como el palo de una escoba.

 _-Tipo: Activo_

 _-Total de Asesinatos: 168? **(Nooo...esto no me puede estar pasando...vamos, relájate, vas a salir de esta).**_

 _-Método: Desconocido._

 _Una criatura encontrada dentro de una iglesia en un pueblo pequeño. Los sujetos se pierden luego del contacto con el espécimen. El método de asesinato actual es desconocido. Probó ser extremadamente efectivo contra sujetos con problemas mentales o voluntades débiles._

Pasó al Espécimen 6, pero salió "Error".

-Mmmfff..espero poder conocerlo en esta base de datos antes de tenerlo cara a cara.

Salió. Por suerte nada había tras el cuando se dio la media vuelta. Así que siguió por la puerta derecha.

-Voy a juntar miedo.

Todo fue "pacífico" hasta la habitación 165, donde sin saber como, estaba en una especie de colegio a oscuras, con casilleros y puertas a los lados, mas bien era un pasillo que se extendía a la derecha. Y a el de la nada le apareció una linterna en las manos.

-No. Me enojé...en fin.

Entró con mucho cuidado a una puerta a la derecha. Era un aula común, con pizarra y pupitres. En algunas paredes había caracteres orientales.

-Si hay algo bueno de ser noble, es que te obligan a aprender varios idiomas. Esto yo no sé que dice, pero los reconozco, y son japoneses.

Salió. Avanzó un poco y entró a una puerta en el lado izquierdo. Pudo ver siluetas. Supuso que era estudiantes.

-Wow, hola, ¿como están?.

Salió rápido. Dobló por el pasillo a la derecha, abrió la única puerta que había al frente y pasó a la habitación 166, que no cambió en nada a la habitación anterior, salvo porque no tenía puertas a los lados.

-Va a aparecer la fantasma ¿verdad?

Sintió ansiedad y avanzó rápido. Llegaba al final del pasillo, cuando escuchó tras el una especie de llamado de la muerte seguido de un profundo suspiro.

-Lo sabía.

Se dio media vuelta y la vio flotar hacia el sin contemplación aunque no demasiado rápido.

Nuevamente había dos puertas, fue a la izquierda primero.

-Cerrada. Está cerrada, está cerrada.

Se dirigió a la otra puerta y casi lo agarra la chica fantasma. Salió y todo volvió a la normalidad, habitación 167.

Luego de correr un poco, miró para atrás para verla mejor. Era como en la pantalla, pero se veían sus manos rojas de sangre y con una especie de botas o algo e los pies color negro. En su vestido tenía una faja blanca a la cintura. Su melodía era como una canción de cuna.

-Nada que ver tu música, ¿eh?- corrió aun mas rápido- muy bien, ahí viene ella. Sabía que la encontraría pronto, pero no pensé que tan pronto...la esperaba mínimo para la habitación mil.

A veces aparecían los especímenes 1 de imprevisto.

-BASTA...quieren ponerme en ridículo ami, a mis ancestros, mi perro, mi vaca...a toda mi familia.

Cuando estaba cerca de el la chica, tarareaba una canción de cuna.

-Me está cantando- sonríe- y me dice "Ven para acá te voy a comer". Ojalá tenga diabetes, así le digo que soy de dulce y tal vez me deje vivir.

En la habitación 170 estaban esos caminos delgados rodeados por el vacío, y que esos caminos se separaban en dos, y solo uno era el correcto, siempre la izquierda. Mas adelante se separaba nuevamente en dos, y ahí variaba cual era el correcto.

-Nooo, ¿por qué?- se detuvo solo un momento, pero casi lo agarra la chica. Si no lo logró, fue porque susurró "Ven aquí", alertando a Terrence.

En el primero era a la izquierda, como siempre, en la segunda separación separación de caminos, tomó la izquierda, pero se equivocó.

-Maldita sea...

Se dio media vuelta y la fantasma le soltó una especie de sarpazo que lo debilitó un poco, pero ya no lo pudo volver a atacar mas tarde.

Finalmente le dejó en paz en la habitación 174.

-Espero no encontrármela en el futuro.

Siguió todo normal hasta la habitación 200. Por suerte se estaba volviendo inmune al Espécimen 1.

En la habitación 200 estaba el ascensor, y una nota.

* * *

 _"Creo que esta es mi última nota. Voy a morir sin haber encontrado una salida, pero realmente eso no es verdad. Este lugar era como mi escape. Mi escape de todo lo demás. Al final mi muerte es bastante romántica"._

* * *

-¿Romántica?...mas romántico era el sitio donde llevé a comer a Candy cuando fue a Nueva York...¿cual es tu problema?- imaginaba que el autor de tales notas empezaba a perder la razón.

Apretó el botón del ascensor para seguir decendiendo.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **-Elisa Lucia V 2016: Linda, esa frase se la robé yo a un youtuber, así que claro que la puedes ocupar xD. Bueno, ya pasó la araña, ahora un fantasma xd. Pobre Terry. Ojalá te siga gustando ;).**

 **-Rose de Grandchester: Terry te manda mucho apoyo ;). Y tranquila, el no va a morir.**

 **-Dianley: A Terry le faltan VARIOS monstruos aún...pero el es muy fuerte, así que va a salir adelante. Lamentablemente lo hará solito :'(. Saludos ;)**

 **-Eli: Si, yo sé, es demasiado, pero saldrá libre ;).**

 **-Anmoncer1708: Si, Terry sigue siendo un niño...muy en su interior, claro. Pero saldrá de ese horrible lugar, te lo aseguro ;). Lamento haberme tardado, pero aquí está. Saludos.**

 **-Sol: Pues ahora, Terry te manda dos besitos, uno por mi otra historia y otro por este capítulo. No te pongas celosa, es que esa noche tenía frío y quería dormir abrazadita a algo. Pero si quieres, te mando a bombón para que te abrace a ti ;).**

* * *

 ***La estoy subiendo a Wattpad, como ahí puedo poner imágenes, por si quieren ver la imagen de los especímenes ;).**

 **Bendicines.**

 **Betina C.**


	7. De 200 a 300 Espécimen 5: Maniquí

**Candy Candy pertenece a Misuki e Igarashi. De ser mía, Candy y Terry se quedaban juntos (eventualmente), Annie se hacía mas fuerte y decidida, Neil y Eliza dejaban de ser malos, Albert se quedaba con la Doctora Kelly, Susana encontraba el amor con alguien mas y Stear no se iba a la guerra ni moría xD.**

 **Capítulo 6: "De 201 a 300. Espécimen 5: Maniquí Femenino"**

El ascensor bajó, pero Terry quiso descansar y relajarse un poco antes, así que no abrió la puerta del elevador.

-Maldición...y ahora me falta ese...maldito maniquí...

Lo cierto es que era para el muy desagradable la situación.

Se sentó un momento en el suelo y guardó las manos en los bolsillos. Sintió papeles. Extrañado, los tomó y leyó:

 _"Matsuri nunca vino hoy a clases._

 _Espero que lo haya hecho bien"._

Terry recordó que hacía unas cuantas habitaciones, había estado en un colegio japonés.

-Supongo que Matsuri es la chica fantasma, y que "alguien" la mal encaminó. Esa última frase me huele a esos rituales diabólicos con los que es mucho mejor no involucrarse.

" _¿Podría realmente ser cierto?_

 _Pensé que los cuentos de hadas sobre el fantasma que se come a los niños por entrar furtivamente después de clases era solo para evitar que desobedeciéramos._

 _Pero Matsuri sigue desaparecida"._

-El fantasma que se come a los niños...sin duda es Matsuri...y es mas que evidente que "no lo hizo bien"...¿quien me metió estos papeles al bolsillo?...habrá sido ella, supongo...ya que no pudo comerme, prefiere amedrentarme.

Ya mas descansado, decidió continuar. Decidió guardar las notas de Matsuri por el momento.

Pasó a la habitación 201, que tenía ciertas diferencias respecto al resto de habitaciones anteriores, como cada vez que bajaba mas y mas al centro de la tierra.

Avanzó normalmente, hasta la habitación 210...

-Miércoles...- murmuró, maldiciendo su suerte.

Era algo oscuro, y la puerta no era de madera, era metálica. Avanzó un poco y vio varias puertas a los lados, varias abiertas y otras bloqueadas. Entró a todas las que estaban abiertas. En todas había una nota para leer sobre alguna mesa o cama.

* * *

 _"La oscuridad nos está consumiendo lentamente._

 _No creo que nuestros rituales lo apacigüen mucho mas._

 _¿Cómo se supone que supiéramos que esto pasaría"._

* * *

-De seguro hablan del maldito maniquí...

Dejó ahí la nota, salió y entró a otra puerta.

* * *

 _"No es realmente nuestra culpa, simplemente hicimos lo que la Madre nos ha dicho que hagamos en este tipo de situación"._

* * *

-¿Madre...? No me digas que así se le llama al maniquí...

Hizo lo mismo dejando la nota, saliendo y entrando a otra puerta.

* * *

 _"La Madre no está satisfecha con nosotros, pero ¿cómo se supone que sabríamos que la chica no era pura?"_

* * *

-¿"No era pura"...ese era me dice muchas cosas, y ninguna de las cosas que me dice es agradable...

Salió, el resto de las puertas estaba cerrada. Avanzó a la otra habitación, que era igual a la anterior, pero había una especie de bruma que le impedía ver bien. Por suerte, la puerta para continuar estaba en línea recta caminando. Y seguía diciendo habitación 210.

En la siguiente, decía la misma habitación, pero se escuchaba un rumor extraño, como de una reja abriéndose. Terrence avanzó rápidamente, y vio que detrás de la reja que se abría lentamente, estaba el maniquí, que caminaba lentamente y con una espada en la mano derecha.

-No puede ser...es demasiado pronto.

Corrió hacia la siguiente puerta y salió, ya decía habitación 211, pero también había una ligera neblina, y una música que le recordaba al correr del viento. Supo que el maniquí le perseguía.

-Demonios...- empezó a correr.

El maniquí era mas lento que tortuga obesa en la luna, y por esa razón, le creaba alucinaciones a sus víctimas, para confundirlos y poderles alcanzar. Por ejemplo, la neblina. Otras veces, hacía que las paredes se vieran del color de la sangre, por lo que no se veía demasiado bien.

No siempre nuestro héroe tuvo suerte. En la habitación 220 había dos puertas para escoger. Eligió la de la izquierda, pero estaba cerrada.

-¡No!

Se devolvió, el maniquí venía hacia el, y le quitó algo de energía. Lo atacó de un modo desconocido, pero le afectó. Por suerte, ya no lo volvió a alcanzar. Le dejó en paz en la habitación 227.

-Ufff...

Avanzó hasta la habitación 250, donde estaba el ascensor.

Sin embargo, era una habitación distinta, mas amplia. Y en medio...estaba Spooky, quien al verlo, se acercó flotando.

-¡Oh! has llegado hasta aquí. Eso...eso es genial. Te voy a dar un regalo. Por tu...progreso. Así que...solo sigue adelante- y desapareció tras un enorme cuadro donde ella estaba retratada.

* * *

-¿Cuál es tu regalo?...¿Un susto, no es verdad? Solo espero que sea bonito...

Se dirigió al "regalo" que había en medio de a habitación, que tenía la forma de un cubo. Lo abrió, y tenía palabras escritas en la orilla.

* * *

 _"Mira detrás de ti"_

* * *

-Lo sabía- se dio media vuelta, y salieron un pequeño montón de "Espécimen 1" de las paredes.

-Pésimo el regalo...no me gustó. Necesitas mas que eso para asustarme...¡Ja!- se burlaba.

Al final avanzó hacia una de las dos puertas que tenía para escoger y siguió adelante. Ya en la habitación 300 descansaría un poco.

Estuvo nervioso durante el trayecto, pues no sabía con que ser desconocido se encontraría. Gracias al cielo no fue así. Volvió a perseguirlo la araña mutante, pero Terrence no estaba tan asustado con aquel monstruo. Lo persiguió de la habitación 260 hasta la habitación 271.

Llegó con vida a la habitación 300, donde estaba todo normal, con el típico ascensor. Había otra nota.

* * *

 _"Para poder sobrevivir a esta casa necesito seguir escribiendo notas._

 _Debo hacer todo lo que un protagonista central haría, y espero que sea una de esas historias._

 _Insertar la referencia de Horror oscura que nadie obtiene y malinterpreta como instrucciones de alguna manera"._

* * *

-Este tipo está cada vez mas perturbado...- se sentó a descansar un momento.

...

 **Continuará...**

 **-Lady Lyuva: Si, sé que todavía le falta, es que he estado con pruebas y trabajos, pero intentaré apresurarme ;). Saludos.**

 **-AnMonCer1708: Espero este capítulo te haya gustado...y ojalá te haga reír un poco xD. Saludos.**

 **-Sol Grandchester: Nena, si te saludé en el capítulo pasado, solo que lo hice después, porque se me había olvidado, pero al final si lo hice ;). Ahora Terry te manda otro besito, y se va a dejar comer, yo lo afirmo y tu lo haces comestible xD (en el capítulo pasado te mandó dos besitos :3). Saludos.**

 **-Eli: Si, va a llegar a la 1000, y no se desespera porque es muy valiente. Saludos :).**

 **-Dianley: Terrence es muy valiente, saldrá adelante xD. No te preocupes. Saludos ;).**

 **-Elisa Lucia V 2016: Yo dejo que te aproveches de el xD. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo.**

* * *

 **-Terry: No soy un objeto sexual ¿sabes?**

 **-Yo: Lo sé, es que no es mi culpa, de ellas tampoco.**

 **-Terry: ¿Entonces?**

 **-Yo: La culpa es tuya, por estar "tan bueno".**

 **-Terry: Cállate.**

 **-Yo: Está bien.**

 **...**

 **Bendiciones.**

 **Betina C.**


	8. De 301 a 400 Espécimen 6: El Marioneta

**Candy Candy pertenece a Misuki e Igarashi. De ser mía, Candy y Terry se quedaban juntos (eventualmente), Annie se hacía mas fuerte y decidida, Neil y Eliza dejaban de ser malos, Albert se quedaba con la Doctora Kelly, Susana encontraba el amor con alguien mas y Stear no se iba a la guerra ni moría xD.**

 **De 301 a 400. Espécimen 6: "El Hombre de las Marionetas"**

Terrence avanzó. Todo estuvo "tranquilo" hasta la habitación 307, donde encontró otra vez la pantalla con datos de los especímenes. Y como el es muy listo (sin ser sarcástica), decidió revisarlo.

Fue a "Espécimen 6", pues a ese desgraciado aún no lo conocía. Y con solo verlo...

-No...no por favor, eso no...

Era lo que parecía un hombre marioneta, de sonrisa perturbadora y ojos totalmente blancos, sin iris ni pupila, y calvo.

* * *

 _Tipo: Activo_

 _Total de Asesinatos: 189_

 _Método: Pinchazos Físicos **(Aaauuch).**_

 _Enemigo hostil. Una marioneta de madera tamaño-normal encontrada flotando en la reserva donde antes hubo un pueblo. El espécimen es activo pese a su apariencia y ha probado ser muy efectivo con sujetos que tienen problemas de visión._

* * *

 **-** Maldita sea...justo que estoy algo miope por mi adicción a leer...mmm...¿estará el espécimen 7?-la imagen que vio del espécimen no le dijo mucho, pero si sus datos.

* * *

 _Tipo: Desconocido_

 _Total de Asesinatos: 93_

 _Método: Desconocido_

 _El espécimen está en constante cambio de forma y atributos dependiendo la personalidad del sujeto pero normalmente se muestra parecido a una pared que se mueve, con símbolos anatómicos. Solo es efectivo con sujetos que poseen un trauma o una historia de cuestiones psicológicas._

* * *

-Ya. Siguiente- El espécimen 8 parecía un ciervo, con cornamenta y todo, pero tal parecía que caminaba de a dos pies. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto con un manto negro- supongo que hace alusión a la muerte...

* * *

 _Tipo: Activo_

 _Total de Asesinatos: 149_

 _Método: Absorción_

 _Una figura flotante que apareció en una cámara de pruebas unos años después en que se llenó de lo que se creía que eran solo venados inusualmente violentos._

 _El espécimen parece envolver a los sujetos y absorberlos en su región del torso. Ha probado ser extremadamente eficaz con sujetos violentos._

* * *

 _-_ Fucking bambi...y justo yo tenía que ser algo violento, ¿no es verdad?

Pasó al espécimen 9, que era intermitente, y aunque lo apretó para ver la información, no pudo.

-Que raro...- pasó al espécimen 10- quiero a mi mamá...- la imagen era...ejem...horrible, solo se veía a un ser sin rostro, y que un poco mas abajo de lo que podría ser su rostro, había una boca como caverna, y de la cual salían una especie de...¿tentáculos? por izquierda y derecha.

* * *

 _Tipo: Activo_

 _Total de Asesinatos: 245_

 _Método: Parásito Infeccioso._

 _Una criatura que cambia de forma y que se cree, es un extraterrestre, aunque no fue probado oficialmente. Ha probado ser muy eficaz en la mayoría de los sujetos, pero se considera que es demasiado difícil de contener. El espécimen salió de su contención debido a frecuentes fallos eléctricos._

* * *

-Maldita, maldita sea...

Observó de nuevo al espécimen 9, y decidió intentar leer de nuevo su base de datos. Y lo logró. Sin embargo, donde estaba el espécimen en el computador se escuchaba un ruido extraño, como de estática, y la página temblaba. El ser era una especie de cara con cuello, tenía la boca abierta, ojos, en fin, todo. Parecía ser de madera. Al leer la información, comprendió el por qué de las anomalías en el computador

* * *

 _Tipo: Exterminado_

 _Total de Asesinatos: 362_

 _Método: Desconocido_

 _Una pequeña masa de arcilla en forma de cráneo que parecía ganar mas forma cuando los sujetos fueron TOMADOS TOMADOS TOMADOS TOMADOS... **(supongo que es cuando extermina a las víctimas...quizás lo último que ven es lo de TOMADOS).**_

 _La muestra fue considerada demasiado dura de contener y fue matada y desmantelada por GL Labs._

* * *

-Está bien...vienen unas cosas horribles...¿donde diablos estarán mis testículos de acero?...

Pasó al espécimen 11, y lo que vio fue...una especie de animal con cuernos, parecido a un toro, pero parecía que este levitaba. Los ojos totalmente negros, sin iris ni pupila.

* * *

 _Tipo: Activo_

 _Total de Asesinatos: 317_

 _Método: Desconocido_

 _Una figura roja flotante que fue encontrada inserta en un área secreta debajo de una gran oficina abandonada que fue posesión de una franquicia de restaurantes. El espécimen es extremadamente violento, y también parecía salir de la Mansión a voluntad a pesar de los métodos de contención. Las víctimas desaparecen al contacto con el espécimen, pero a veces los restos de las víctimas se han encontrado en la cámara de pruebas días después._

 _Ha probado no ser efectivo con víctimas cuyas almas no permanecen después del contacto._

* * *

-Demonios...-masculló.

Ya no hay mas especímenes, por lo que decide continuar. Sabe que ahora le toca "El Hombre de Las Marionetas", y está algo asustado.

Estuvo en paz hasta la habitación 310, donde el ambiente era distinto, y había una extraña melodía. Le recordaba a un cántico indio del terror. Llegó al centro de la habitación y vio que tenía tres puertas para escoger, las tres con una especie de dibujo de un ojo tallado.

Fue a la que tenía en frente y estaba cerrada. Fue a la de la izquierda y abierta estaba. Pasó a través de ella, y había otra puerta, la cruzó y se encontró en una habitación amplia, con máscaras que parecían ser de rituales a los lados. También había un largo mueble a cada lado, donde había hojas tipo pergamino, una tijera y una aguja.

Se acerca a un papel.

* * *

 _"Un día, un extraño mercader vino al pueblo. El vendía marionetas hechas a mano y baratijas y todos los niños amaban su tienda y sus regalos. Pero el pueblo no pudo apoyar la tienda porque las otras tiendas estaban fallando._

 _Los otros dueños de tiendas se pusieron celosos. Por eso una noche algunas personas del pueblo tomaron sus marionetas y las tiraron al río"._

* * *

 _-_ ¿Y yo qué tengo que ver es esto?- se pregunta desconsolado. Pasa a la siguiente.

* * *

 _"Pero justo después el vino corriendo al río llorando y gritando que "sus niños" estaban ahogándose. Se metió al río tratando de salvar sus posesiones._

 _La gente del pueblo, amarga y todavía enojada, lo vieron nadar desesperadamente dentro del río hasta que jamás salió a la superficie del agua"._

* * *

 _-_ Okey...- tomó la llave que había y salió del lugar. Llegó nuevamente al centro y tomó la puerta de la derecha. Ahí nuevamente se separaba en tres puertas. La del frente estaba cerrada y la de la izquierda abierta. Entró y su apariencia era parecida a la que estuvo antes, salvo por la ausencia de máscaras. También había dos notas, y en un rincón del suelo, una llave manchada de sangre.

* * *

 _"Aunque no era lo que ellos querían, los dueños de las tiendas quedaron satisfechos"._

* * *

Pasó a leer la siguiente nota.

* * *

 _"Años mas tarde, los niños del pueblo comenzaron a desaparecer. Y mientras mas y mas niños desaparecían, las personas comenzaron a encontrar mas y mas marionetas en el bosque y alrededor del río._

 _A veces estas marionetas conseguían casi parecerse a los niños perdidos"._

* * *

-Pues bien señor titiritero, yo no tuve algo que ver con lo ocurrido a sus hermosos niños. En verdad lo siento, pero ¿yo qué culpa tengo?...ay, esto solo significa una cosa: malas noticias, mas problemas...

Fue a recoger la llave envuelta en sangre, confiando en que nada malo ocurriría, y así fue por el momento.

Volvió al nuevo centro y tomó la puerta derecha, que parecía un pasillo, y al final de este, una puerta con una calavera dibujada.

-Una puerta con una calavera es el perfecto lugar para entrar...okey, relájate y enfréntalo, debo hacerlo, como el macho que soy...ahora que lo pienso, todo este tiempo he estado en la habitación 310...en fin- suspiro y cruzó la puerta.

Se quedó cerca de la puerta, y miró hacia las paredes en dirección al cielo. Vio unas siluetas que parecían de personas, y de sus extremidades habían hilos que les sostenían colgando. No era algo precisamente tranquilizador.

Tragó con fuerza y avanzó con cuidado. Pudo ver que había dos puertas para escoger. De pronto, escuchó una risa seca, y de improviso, se apareció el hombre marioneta, que lo seguía con la mirada.

-Hola...se...señor...por favor no me haga daño...no me convierta en marioneta. De partida, no soy un niño, y además, tendría que gastar mucha madera para hacer una marioneta de mi tamaño- rió nervioso. Y se preguntó por qué diablos el siempre tenía que pagar los platos rotos del resto. Aunque reconocía que entró a la Mansión por voluntad propia.

-V...voy a tomar la puerta de la izquierda y, por favor...eh...vete al carajo, ¿vale?

Dio la espalda a su enemigo, y sintió un buen pinchazo en la espalda, se dio media vuelta y vio que el muy hijo de su madre se mueve si no lo miran.

-Acaso...¿tendré que avanzar de espaldas? Era lo último que me faltaba- vio que el tipo ya no tenía cara "amable", sino de querer matarlo, y que además, tenía una aguja enorme en la mano derecha.

No tenía mas remedio que caminar de espaldas. Miró al títere de frente y con valentía, para tomar el pomo de la puerta y salir de la habitación 310.

Pasó a la 311. La melodía del títere era como mezcla de órgano y guitarra. No era muy terrorífico, ciertamente.

-Pero es el enemigo mas hostil con el que me he encontrado. Los demás son un chiste al lado de este.

Fue una tortura y una odisea. A veces no encontraba la puerta, el estrés de escucharlo detrás de el...en la habitación 331, volvió a atacarle, pues el maldito se teletransportó detrás de el, aún cuando iba de espaldas.

-¡Ay!...maldito bastardo, yo en ningún momento te di la espalda para que te tomes esas confianzas conmigo...te odio mas que a nadie...

Pasó a la habitación 332, y al fin todo pasó.

-Por fin, se piró- estaba todo sudado.

Avanzó en paz hasta la habitación 350, donde, increíblemente, no había ascensor. Y pensó que quizá ahora los ascensores estarían cada 100 habitaciones.

En la habitación 354 escuchó a Matsuri, la fantasma japonesa, detrás de el.

 _-*Tu otra vez, destrozando mi calma, tu otra vez-_ entonó el pobre hombre mientras corría.

Pero llegó con bien a la habitación 400, Matsuri le dejó en paz en la habitación 374.

Esta vez si había ascensor. Y una nota.

* * *

 _"Creo que la "eficacia" de los especímenes también se relaciona de alguna manera con las almas de la gente que matan a su manera..._

 _De todos modos todavía estoy vivo y fuerte, pero siento que la cueva mas íntima de mi viaje se encuentra por delante._

 _Me pregunto cómo será mi antagonista._

 _Espero que sea lindo"._

* * *

-Al menos este tipo sigue vivo...ya me estaba preocupando...

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **-Lady Lyuva: Espero que ya sepas quién es Spooky, te mandé un mensaje explicándotelo. Ya sé que me tardé...ejem...mucho, pero estaba viviendo mi propia aventura de terror: "Pruebas Finales"XD. Espero que te guste este capitulo ;).**

 **-AnMonCer1708: Ojalá que este también te haga reír xD.**

 **-Sol Grandchester: Quería decir que lo compartimos a Terry xD. Ojalá que te guste el capítulo ;). Terry te manda tres besitos xD.**

 **-Eli: Creo que no expliqué muy bien. El regalo tenía forma de cubo y envuelto con papel de regalo. El lo abrió, y en el borde dentro de la caja decía "Mira detrás de ti", y le atacó el espécimen 1. Terry sigue siendo valiente ;).**

 **-Dianley: Terry te manda besitos también xD. Espero que te siga gustando ;).**

* * *

 **-Terry: Qué demora.**

 **-Yo: Estaba con pruebas finales, mi película de terror. Creo que pasé de curso, eso si. Luego nos vamos de gira a Bariloche, el 7 de Enero.**

 **-Terry: Que bien...oye, este tipo me dio mas miedo.**

 **-Yo: Tranquilo, se viene peor.**

 **-Terry: Muérete...**

* * *

 **Bendiciones.**

 **Betina C.**


	9. De 401 a 500 Espécimen 7: Pared

**Candy Candy pertenece a Misuki e Igarashi. De ser mía, Candy y Terry se quedaban juntos (eventualmente), Annie se hacía mas fuerte y decidida, Neil y Eliza dejaban de ser malos, Albert se quedaba con la Doctora Kelly, Susana encontraba el amor con alguien mas y Stear no se iba a la guerra ni moría xD.**

 **De 401 a 500. Espécimen 7: "Joaquín y la Pared"**

Avanzó hasta la habitación 403. Estaba nervioso. Allí había una nota, pero era extraña.

* * *

 _"DÍA 2._

 _Suministro de alimentos agotado._

 _Suministro de agua al 30%._

 _Salud mental deteriorando, dejando notas detrás para ayudar a otros y marcar donde he estado"._

* * *

-Alto...¿día dos?...¿cuánto tiempo llevo en este maldito lugar?...

Todo estuvo normal hasta la habitación 410, donde, de pronto, la habitación tenía baldosas en blanco y negro por suelo y paredes y techo de ladrillos. Avanzó con cuidado. En el centro del lugar pudo ver un reloj de péndulo, aparte de escuchar su característico sonido. Miró hacia abajo y vio escrito en letras rojas (pero no de sangre) "Límite de la Conciencia".

-Yo no quiero pasar ese límite...- volvió la vista atrás, y la puerta ya no estaba- Oh, genial...- no hubo mas remedio que cruzar el temido límite.

Apenas lo hizo, un tierno gatito blanco se le apareció de frente.

-Bueno, hola. ¿Estás perdido, pequeño?- le preguntó el minino con voz ligeramente robótica.

-Hola gatito. Y si, creo que me perdí...de todas formas, creo que confiaré en ti.

Avanzó mas, y el gato le seguía con la mirada.

-A ti te hace falta un nombre. A ver...mmm...Joaquín...si, es perfecto. Ay Terrence, tienes una imaginación increíble para los nombres...bueno Joaquín, iré a explorar.

Tenía tres pasillos para avanzar. Fue a la izquierda. Había dos metálicas puertas a cada lado. Abrió una de las mas cercanas.

Adentro estaba iluminado, las paredes tapizadas de color morado y estampados de corazones, pero por el suelo se arrastraban extrañas cosas rojas, como si fueran gusanos grandes. Eso si, no le hacían daño. Mas al fondo vio una especie de ¿brújula? que le apuntaba todo el tiempo. La flecha que le apuntaba tenía al medio una especie de ojo rojo. Y a un costado estaba sentado Joaquín.

-Bien Joaquín. Explícame qué pasa, por favor- se acercó y el gato habló.

-Dos caras de una misma moneda. Conocer tus proyecciones puede ayudarte a alcanzar la libertad.

-Supongo que para eso es la brújula...

Salió de ahí. Las puertas mas oscuras estaban cerradas, eran dos. La otra estaba iluminada como en la que acababa de entrar.

Era una especie de oficina. Al fondo, tres cajas, sobre una, un monitor. A la izquierda, un ventanal que daba a una ciudad fotografiada en colores. Y Joaquín.

-La máscara que usas cumple con su propósito, pero ten cuidado de no perderte en ella.

-¿Hablará de las apariencias?...

Se acercó al monitor, que tenía de fondo el color rojo sangre (si es que no lo era) y frases en color negro: "Ser quien eres a los demás", "Ser mas que tu mismo", "Ser parte de algo", "Seguir al grupo", "Pon tu máscara"...

Salió, y se dirigió al pasillo derecho, donde solo una puerta estaba abierta. Y en ella, parecía que estaba el firmamento, lleno de estrellas. Le pareció hermoso. Y Joaquín.

-El equilibrio es la clave para mantener tu mente libre y sana.

Terry se quedó unos segundos ahí. Se sentía en paz.

Luego salió para...pues para ver si sobrevivía y podía salir de la mansión.

Se dirigió esta vez al pasillo que le faltaba. Había una puerta al fondo, y el suelo tenía manchas de sangre seca. Suspiró y cruzó la puerta.

Dentro de ella estaba totalmente oscuro, pero vio a Joaquín parado, se acercó.

-Conocer tu sombra puede ayudarte, pero prepárate para ver lo que no deberías...

-Yo no quiero ver eso...quiero salir...en fin.

Vio otra puerta al fondo, volvió la mirada para ver a Joaquín. Sintió que era la despedida, y eso lo entristeció. Aquel gatito había sido una compañía realmente confortadora.

-Adiós Joaquín, no te olvidaré nunca.

Lo que había tras la puerta era una especie de...túnel, con paredes, suelo y techo color entre rojo y negro, de una textura extraña, como si fuera carne. No era muy largo, y al final encontró una salida. Y de esa forma, al fin pasó a la habitación 411.

Pero el suelo era nuevamente de baldosas blanco y negro, paredes de ladrillos...y la melodía era como un juego infantil.

-De seguro me está persiguiendo el espécimen 7, esa como pared roja que mencionaba la base de datos...

En las paredes habían extrañas figuras que cambiaban, uno que no sabría decir qué es, el otro como símbolo arcano y finalmente, la cara de un...monstruo o algo así.

Miró hacia atrás en la habitación 417, y vio la pared con símbolos anatómicos, y que le perseguía.

-Puede ser peor...

Le dejó en paz en la habitación 423.

Siguió avanzando a paso tranquilo hasta la habitación 450, donde escuchó venir por el al maniquí femenino.

-Oh, tu otra vez...prefiero mil veces al espécimen 7...

Las paredes color rojo sangre le confundían, como si le tratornaran la mente...

.Esta gente me quiere matar...no, bueno, eso está desde hace mucho, el problema, es que lo van a lograr...

Suspiró de alivio en la habitación 477.

-Estoy tan cerca...tan cerca...- murmuraba, casi deliraba en la habitación 498. Hasta que por fin, sector seguro en la habitación 500.

O eso pensó...

Pues tras esa puerta, estaba nada mas y nada menos que la dueña de casa.

-Spooky...

-Bueno, aquí estás. Vivo y...aún aquí...- su decepción era evidente, aunque sonriera, pues esperaba que el ya hubiera muerto-Solo sigue, ¿no?. Bueno, la siguiente puerta ha sido arreglada para ti. Así que disfrútalo y sigue caminando...- y se desvaneció.

Había dos puertas, una que decía "Fuera de Servicio", la otra estaba en "buenas condiciones".

-Spooky...te odio...

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **-AnMonCer1708: Feliz Año Nuevo atrasado XD. Espero que disfrutes también este capítulo que, a decir verdad, estuvo mas relajado que los anteriores...creo yo xD.**

 **-ELISA LUCIA V: Es como un juego, lo daña y le quita energía, pero con el pasó de unos minutos se recupera por completo. Así que tranquila xD. Espero que disfrutes también este capítulo.**

 **-SOL GRANDCHESTER: A la otra, se viene el arma ;). Te lo prometo xD. Feliz Año Nuevo atrasado, y muchos besitos de Terry xD.**

 **-Eli: Gracias por tu review xD. No te preocupes, Terry estará bien ;)**

* * *

 **-Yo: Listo.**

 **-Terry: Milagro, qué rápido. Pero aún te falta la otra.**

 **-Yo: Si, ya sé, es que con esta tengo material a montones, con la otra no...en fin, paciencia.**

 **.Terry:MMM...oye...¿me puedo quedar con Joaquín?**

 **-Yo: Si, pero no ahora, tendrás que esperar, como niño bueno.**

 **-Terry: Bueno, pero que no sea mucho.**

* * *

 **Bendiciones y Feliz Año Nuevo atrasado.**

 **Betina C.**


	10. De 501 a 600 Espécimen 8: Bambi

**Candy Candy pertenece a Misuki e Igarashi. De ser mía, Candy y Terry se quedaban juntos (eventualmente), Annie se hacía mas fuerte y decidida, Neil y Eliza dejaban de ser malos, Albert se quedaba con la Doctora Kelly, Susana encontraba el amor con alguien mas y Stear no se iba a la guerra ni moría xD.**

 **Capítulo 9: "De 501 a 600. Espécimen 8: Fucking Bamby Diabólico".**

 ***El capítulo es algo confuso, perdón xD.**

Observó un poco y se percató de que había una nota.

* * *

 _"Bueno, todavía no he muerto, por lo que parece podría ser el protagonista, pero no estoy seguro._

 _Espero no ser un personaje secundario que deja notas para una exposición sin sentido._

 _También encontré una extraña pantalla que describía a los monstruos. Y parece que se les llama "eficaces" en base a la cantidad de personas que matan._

 _De todas formas, hay una sección que dice "Cambiar la forma de la Casa", y siempre que la escojo sale "Error". Hace poco insistí un rato con eso, pero no varió. Decidí leer de nuevo la información del espécimen 9, el mas raro, pero algo había cambiado..."_

* * *

\- Ahora que lo pienso...es cierto, está la opción de cambiar la casa, pero nunca la he apretado...creo que intentaré lo que este tipo hizo...

Avanzó hacia la puerta disponible, decía habitación 501, y que era un largo pasillo como de subterráneo, y en las paredes decía "Túnel de Atajo". Al final encontró una puerta, y la abrió.

-¿Pero qué...- arriba decía "Habitación 52"- Spooky...¿a esto te referías con que la puerta fue arreglada para mi?...me las vas a pagar con creces...

¿Qué haría ahora?, ¿Acaso tendría que pasar por lo mismo una y otra vez, sin posibilidad de ser libre?...no, no podía ser. Seguro que no era mas que una mala pasada, quizás una broma de Spooky...

Pero pasaban y pasaban las habitaciones, y nada cambiaba. Hasta que finalmente, llegó a la habitación 60, donde le atacó el Moco Verde por vez primera. De hecho, ahí seguía la mancha pegajosa en el suelo.

Y había una nota.

* * *

 _"ERROR 002313FD_GEL._

 _NO SE PUEDE LIBERAR DOS VECES._

 _SALIR A TRAVÉS DEL EXPRESO_

* * *

A penas dejó la nota en su lugar, se apareció por encantamiento una puerta, y la cruzó. Nuevamente estaba en el túnel que recitaba "Túnel de Atajo", habitación 61.

Cruzó la puerta del fondo, en la cual volvió al lugar correspondiente: "Habitación 512". El suspiró aliviado. Pero aún así:

-Eso fue una falta de respeto total...- siguió avanzando.

-Tendré que darle una cálida bienvenida a mi nuevo provocador de infartos...el señor cornudo aquél...que quiere vengarse de todos porque le pusieron los cuernos...aunque bueno, si pude sobrevivir al titiritero, creo que podré superar a cualquiera del resto de los bichos que vengan...¡Bien Terrence, estás desarrollando el optimismo!...

En la habitación 531, escuchó tras el al "Moco Verde"...otra vez...

-Ash...-hasta la habitación 549 le persiguió. Y entonces...

En la habitación 550, había árboles, pasto, etc, y lo mejor, nada amenazante. Era de día, y al fondo, se vislumbraba la silueta de una especie de cabaña...

-¿Qué miércoles es esto...? bueno, no importa, algo malo va a pasar. Yo lo sé, tu lo sabes, ella lo sabe, todos lo sabemos.

Fue hacia la cabaña. Dentro de ella, había repisas vacías, una alfombra hecha con piel de animal, mesas y una silla. Sobre una mesa, había una nota.

* * *

 _"Por un momento pensé que realmente había escapado de este lugar. Pero pese a los árboles y flores, creo que no es mas que otra habitación. Sin embargo, encontré un ciervo, e intenté cazarlo para comerlo._

 _Hacen extraños sonidos..."_

* * *

-Lo sabía...- estaba en la habitación 551.

Pasó a la habitación 552, que era nuevamente un bosque. Había algunos ciervos.

-Ho...hola Bambi...esto...yo los voy a ignorar, creo que si me acerco no haré mas que provocarlos...

Siguió hasta la habitación 553, que era otra cabaña muy parecida a la anterior. Había otra nota.

* * *

 _"No sé que son, ¡pero esos definitivamente no son ciervos!. Traté de esconderme de uno de ellos para matarlo y comer, pero me vio apenas me acerqué. Apenas si pude alejarme de la cosa._

 _Me las he arreglado para esquivar a la mayoría mientras busco un camino fuera de aquí."_

* * *

-Bien, gracias. Gracias a quien sea que haya dejado estas notas, muchas gracias.

Pasó a la habitación 554. Nuevamente un bosque y no había ciervos ahí, pero lo que si encontró fue un hacha en uno de los árboles.

-¡Oh! qué suerte.

Y es que la puerta de la siguiente cabaña tenía tablas cruzadas, pero con unos cuantos golpes de su arma, consiguió sacarlas y abrir la puerta. Pero al otro lado seguía el bosque, esta vez lleno de ciervos, por lo que decidió avanzar por la orilla para evitar molestarlos.

La habitación 556 era igual a las demás, solo que un ciervo le vio y le atacó. El, que no mata animales, prefirió correr.

Finalmente, la habitación 557 era diferente. Las paredes, hechas de tablas verticales, estaban llenas de extraños símbolos. Tenía nuevamente tres puertas y fue a la izquierda. Sobre un mueble había una llave, lo único importante. Salió y fue hacia la derecha, donde había un tocadiscos. Lo puso a funcionar y emanó una extraña melodía, que en otras circunstancias, podría ser de lo mas relajante. Finalmente se dirigió a la puerta del centro, habitación 558, donde había un largo pasillo que le llevaba a una puerta con tablas. Abrió la puerta, y había dos puertas a elegir. Y entonces...

Todo empezó a achicharrearse, con estática, y vio lo que todas ya sabemos: acercándose a el la muerte con cara de ciervo.

-Fuck me...- se precipitó a la puerta derecha, y las habitaciones volvieron a ser como antes.

Lo escuchaba tras el, su melodía era como una vieja melodía en una vieja y desvencijada radio.

En unas cuantas habitaciones, no podía avanzar al inicio de la habitación, como si Bambi le retuviera, y le asustaba con un jumpscares, donde le mostraba en toda la cara su rostro y salía la palabra "UNIR".

-Señor Bambi, no me haga comerme su jumpscare, no me quiero unir a usted. No me gustan los que se aprovechan de seres inofensivos como yo...-hizo una mueca irónica. El no era precisamente una criatura indefensa- ¡Pero lo soy mas que usted, señor cornudo!. Aún así, no es tan horrible como me temía.

Finalmente quedó en paz en la habitación 583. Por cierto, seguía con el hacha.

Se le apareció uno del espécimen uno de nuevo, y lo cortó con el hacha. Por mas tiernos que fueran, les tenía odio.

Desde hacía rato, había en ciertas habitaciones unas máquinas extrañas, como de juegos. Al inicio había solo una máquina, y al otro extremo otra apagada. Luego hubo dos máquinas, y la del extremo, apagada. Ahora había tres máquinas, la otra seguía apagada.

-Qué extraño- no había jugado, pues siempre deseaba llegar a la "Zona Segura", donde estaban los ascensores. Ahora quiso jugar.

El primero era una especie de "Pac-Man", donde había, aparte de los fantasmas y Pacman, una figurita de Spooky, solo a ese se podía controlar. Decidió moverlo hacia Pacman, y al tocarlo Spooky, de la nada apareció un clavo que traspasó sangrientamente a Pacman. Y ganó el juego.

El segundo, el era Spooky, que tenía un cuchillo en la mano, y a medida que flotaba, iba matando a las personas que se cruzaban. Esa era toda la ciencia.

El tercero, un juego de autos donde había que chocar a los autos contrincantes para ganar tiempo.

Y el último, no se encendió ni reaccionó jamás.

-Espero que mas tarde se encienda...

En la habitación 596, encontró la base de datos nuevamente.

-Pues bien- tronó sus dedos- ahora haré lo que dijo el tipo en aquella nota.

Apretó seis veces el ítem de "MODIFICAR_CASA_DISEÑO", pensó que era suficiente, y se dirigió al espécimen 9, que al igual que antes, parpadeaba. Apretó, y esta vez...aparecían varios especímenes en esa sección, y al fondo, se escuchaba una especie de rugido interminable y tétrico. Aparecían cinco seres:

-ESPÉCIMEN 9

-EL_HOMBRE_COLCHÓN

-EL_DELFÍN

-LÍNEAS

-DOLOR

Se estremeció. Seleccionó el primero. La imagen del ser, algo desajustada, le mostró una especie de hombre que parecía ser...el sistema muscular.

* * *

 _Tipo: Activo_

 _Total de Asesinatos: 42_

 _Método: Varios_

 _Un sobreviviente de los experimentos llevados a cabo en la Unidad 731. Fue encontrado escondido en una condenada casa de campo en Rusia. El espécimen 9 parece ser atraído por los cuerpos muertos, y parece estar formada por una sustancia arcillosa que cambia de densidad._

 _La contención no ha tenido éxito, pero el espécimen 9 ha probado ser muy eficaz contra todos los sujetos._

* * *

-En fin...-Pasó al siguiente. La imagen era extraña, parecía una masa con un ojo.

* * *

 _Tipo: Activo_

 _Total de Asesinatos: 23_

 _Método: Gritando_

 _Un extraña criatura hecha de piel estirada sobre un marco de cama. Es básicamente un rápido zombie invisible con un gatillo dañado y una caja de textura plana soldada a ella._

 _Ha probado ser muy efectivo para hacer que los sujetos griten y huyan._

* * *

-Ash...- pasó al siguiente. La imagen le pareció hasta cierto punto tierna. Mas que un delfín, parecía un cocodrilo hecho de cartón. Si no fuera porque intentaría matarlo, le gustaría conocerlo.

* * *

 _Tipo: Activo_

 _Total de Asesinatos: 171_

 _Método: Mordaz_

 _Un cirujano plástico que se enamoró de los delfines tras la experiencia de nadar con ellos. El cirujano se operó para parecerse a un delfín, y se le encontró viviendo dentro de una cueva inundada. Ha probado ser extremadamente efectivo para hacer que los sujetos se confundan completamente y se asusten._

* * *

 _-_ Esto si que me asustó...- pasó al siguiente. La imagen era...horrible. Mostraba la cabeza de una especie de muñeco con ojos cosidos al fondo, totalmente negros, y la boca, un montón de dientes como garras.

* * *

 _Tipo: Activo_

 _Total de Asesinatos: 12_

 _Método: Incendio Provocado_

 _Un videojuego inacabado AI, que se cree que contiene un código robado de un experimento de guerra terminado._

 _Ha probado ser efectivo ser efectivo sobre algunos sujetos, pero es ignorado e incomprendido por los otros_

* * *

-Me importa un cacahuate...espero ser del último grupo...- pasó al siguiente y último. La imagen era la de una chica (de manga) muy bonita.

* * *

 _Tipo: Activo_

 _Total de Asesinatos: 66_

 _Método: Desconocido_

 _Una joven que se cree que de alguna forma se relaciona con la historia del "Flautista de Pie", y cambia en diversas formas horribles para arrastrar al jefe a la batalla._

 _En desarrollo, pero ha demostrado ser eficaz con ciertas personas._

* * *

-Bueno, fingiré que jamás vi esto. Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente...

Dejó el computador, ya quería llegar a la habitación 600. Cuando lo hizo, suspiró aliviado. Ya quedaba menos. Esta vez, había ascensor y otra nota.

* * *

 _Dia 4_

 _He comenzado a perder el sentido del tiempo._

 _La batería de mi teléfono está muy baja, así que la voy a guardar en caso de que encuentre una salida._

* * *

-¿Batería de teléfono?...¿qué será eso?...será que en esta casa no importa la época, y el tipo de las notas sea del futuro...

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **-Sol Grandchester: Terry te devuelve el abrazo ;). Aquí está el arma que prometí darle a Terrence xD, aunque no sé si le sirva de mucho por ahora. Ya veremos xD. Gracias por tu apoyo. Saludos para ti.**

 **-Eli: Spooky es muy malvada realmente xD, y tiene muchos misterios. Prometo que en el futuro aparecerá Joaquín de nuevo xD. Saludos.**

 **-Dianley: Tranqui, no es en círculo...aunque lo parezca xD. Terry te da las gracias por el apoyo ;).**

* * *

 **-Yo: Listo! :D**

 **-Terry: -_-**

 **-Yo: No es mi culpa, llegué hace unos días del viaje, y allá casi no había señal.**

 **-Terry: Lo que digas...irresponsable.**

 **-Yo: Esa no te la voy a negar :'(**

 **-Terry: ¿Cuánto falta para que esto acabe?**

 **-Yo: Mmm...unos seis capítulos...aunque si quieren las fans, haré un final alternativo.**

 **-Terry: ¿Y si no quieren?**

 **-Yo: Lo haré de todas formas, al fin y al cabo, aquí mando YO :D. Pero igual, díganme si quieren xD.**

 **-Terry: Demente...**

* * *

 **Bendiciones.**

 **Betina C.**


	11. De 601 a 700 Espécimen 10: Aliens

**Candy Candy pertenece a Misuki e Igarashi. De ser mía, Candy y Terry se quedaban juntos (eventualmente), Annie se hacía mas fuerte y decidida, Neil y Eliza dejaban de ser malos, Albert se quedaba con la Doctora Kelly, Susana encontraba el amor con alguien mas y Stear no se iba a la guerra ni moría xD.**

 **Capítulo 10: "De 601 a 700. Espécimen 10: Cabeza de Alien y Alien Escroto Gigante".**

-De todas formas, que el tipo de las notas ya no se ilusione, el no va a salir de aquí...¿para qué seguirse engañando?. Aunque bueno, supongo que eso nos hace humanos, la esperanza de que solucionaremos nuestros problemas, y que saldremos ilesos...

Apretó el botoncito del ascensor y comenzó a bajar...de nuevo.

Las habitaciones eran distintas. Toda pared estaba hecha de una especie de baldosas color piel bastante grandes, tanto así, que del suelo al techo, bastaban apenas dos.

En la habitación 605 escuchó crujidos tras el, y la melodía del viento.

-¡Maldición! es el maniquí de mujer...por favor, no me persigas mas- suplicó mientras caminaba, pues recordemos que la maniquí es increíblemente lenta...un pequeño respiro para nuestro rebelde consentido. Lo único es que a veces le daban mini-infartos con los del espécimen 1, pero les daba un hachazo, y se quedaba con el buen sabor de la venganza.

Y si le dejó en paz en la habitación 610, fue solamente porque tendría que enfrentarse a un nuevo monstruo. ¿Que cómo lo supo?, pues por el simple hecho de que esa habitación jamás la había visto.

-Nonononononono...¡No quiero!. Es demasiado pronto...

De partida, estaba muy oscuro. De segunda, tenía una linterna en la mano, de la nada la tenía ahí. De tercera, las paredes, hechas de un metal morado. De cuarta, parecía una nave espacial el lugar debido a todas las características ya mencionadas. Y de quinta, recordó que el nuevo espécimen era aquél que se creía que era un extraterrestre.

Se agarró la cabeza y se revolvió los cabellos con frustración. Luego suspiró con resignación y decidió seguir.

Había varias puertas, pero tal parecía que la energía se había cortado, pues no funcionaban, y el adivinó que esas puertas funcionaban solo con electricidad.

Entró a una puerta "normal", que no necesitaba electricidad. Vio en la habitación unas cajas que hacían de fusibles, y accionó la electricidad.

-Hágase la Luz- masculló cuando al fin se encendieron las luces.

Ahí vio una mesa, sobre la cual reposaba una nota, pero esta nota era extraña, en sí la hoja era extraña. Parecía ser digitalizada, color azul eléctrico, y transparente.

* * *

 _"De alguna manera este viejo lugar es incluso peor que los nuevos Laboratorios GL. Pese a que parece haber sido construido con mucho mas presupuesto que el nuevo laboratorio, nada funciona bien. Ya puedo ver por qué fue abandonado tan rápido. Me pregunto si realmente hay algo que valga la pena llevar"._

* * *

 **-** Es cierto, el laboratorio donde estaba la Araña Mutante lucía mas...pobre que este sitio...¡pero al menos no necesitaba una linterna para guiarme!

Volvió al lugar central, y las puertas electrificadas se habían accionado. Fue hacia la derecha, que estaba llena de cajas pesadas que le impedían el paso. Fue a la izquierda, y se encontró en una especie de pasillo, que le conducía a otra puerta. La cruzó y llegó a otro lugar (habitación 611) con mas de una puerta. En una de las paredes recitaba:

LABORATORIOS GL

Entró a otra puerta que no necesitaba electricidad, y vio otra nota con el mismo aspecto.

* * *

 _"Esta instalación es bastante extraña. Algunos de los equipos no parecen muy correctos, casi como si estuviera diseñado para gente sin manos..._

 _También no estoy seguro de si es solo electrónica defectuosa, pero la potencia sigue fluctuando y ruidos extraños están viniendo de los conductos de aire"._

* * *

-No señor, no era electrónica defectuosa, era un maldito alien que vive en este sitio, y ahora pretende asegurarse de que yo no olvide su cálida bienvenida...

Volvió al sitio anterior, tomó una de las puertas con electricidad, que le condució a un pasillo con mas puertas (incluso llegó a la 612) de los dos tipos hasta que llegó a otra habitación, la 613. Ahí la luz volvió a cortarse.

-Ay ay ay...esto no es bueno...esto no es bueno...- el único sitio disponible era...un conducto de aire que había en el suelo, y por si fuera poco, frente al conducto había en el suelo una considerable mancha de sangre.

-Sangre...ese es el perfecto indicio para decir "No, me voy al carajo", pero no. Yo voy a pasar por ahí, ¿que por qué?, porque yolo, porque es una gran idea arriesgar la cabeza sabiendo que algo vive en estos conductos...si al menos fuera un alguien...

Mientras pasaba en forma bastante incómoda por los conductos (habitación 614), podía escuchar ruidos en los conductos vecinos, también usaba el hacha para partir unas raras enredaderas que le dificultaba a veces el paso. Hasta que llegó a la habitación 615. Seguía oscuro, pero sobre una caja había otra nota.

* * *

 _"Spooky dijo que había "cosas" que necesitábamos rescatar de este lugar. Estoy empezando a preocuparme de que un espécimen suelto pueda estar en la lista de "cosas" que tenemos que recuperar._

 _La energía se apagó otra vez. ¿Está todo roto aquí?"._

* * *

-A estas alturas ya es estúpido preguntarse eso. Lo malo es que mi salud también está comenzando a romperse...

Tuvo que pasar por otro conducto, y a sus lados escuchaba a la cosa.

-Santa María, Santa María...

Llegó a la habitación 617. En el suelo había una gran mancha de sangre, sobre la cual flotaba otra nota, y muy probablemente, la última.

* * *

 _"Tienes que mantenerte cerca. Se vuelve otra cosa cuando te alejas._

 _Algo de lo que no puedes escapar"._

* * *

-Gracias por las instrucciones.

Observó un poco. Frente a el vio el generador de electricidad, y a su costado derecho, algo lejos para su desgracias, una puerta eléctrica, seguramente la salida.

-Testículos de Acero, no me vallan a fallar...

Accionó el generador y mientras volvía la electricidad se precipitó a la puerta. Entones, escuchó un corto y grave rugido. Volvió la vista atrás en lo que la puerta se cerraba, y vio al alien, que era una cabeza solamente, por lo que reptaba.

-"Sin manos"- recordó- maldita Spooky...

Pero en ese segundo, de la nada se le hizo una herida en la cabeza al alien, de la que emanó sangre, y se le apareció una extraña cosa, de la cual solo distinguía dos piernas, lo demás no tenía forma alguna.

-¿Que es esa cosa...un Escroto Gigante, acaso?

Se dio cuenta que tampoco tenía manos, y supo entonces que era el Escroto a quién debía mantenerlo cerca, o no podría huir de el.

Aún así, corrió hacia la próxima salida, para a partir de ahí, aplicar el consejo de la última nota. También supo en ese momento que el ataque de esa cosa eran unas extrañas alucinaciones sin forma, pero que no le dejaban ver con claridad cuando se aparecían.

Y así llegó a la habitación 618, con un nuevo enemigo pisándole los talones.

-Apúrate por favor, que me quiero ir- el Escroto andaba un poco mas rápido que la maniquí, pero también sería una burla ponerlo a competir en las olimpiadas de atletismo.

Terry debía mantenerse cerca de su enemigo, por lo que a veces le daba bastante miedo cuando el tipo se acercaba demasiado. Se le abría esa boca vertical asquerosa que tenía en el abdomen que ya mostraban en la imagen de la base de datos.

Su melodía era un tanto melancólica, pero tétrica.

-No es el mejor espécimen de Spooky. O sea, no es el mas guapo...y no es que los otros lo sean, pero...es que este súper imbécil es especialmente feo. Bueno, Matsuri era linda...a su manera, claro. Los jumpscares son lindos. Bambi no estaba tan feo tampoco...ya empiezo a hablar estupideces.

En un momento se alejó demasiado, y el ser se le acercó rápidamente con la forma de una especie de oruga que se arrastraba muy veloz.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!. exclamó Terrence, corriendo hacia la salida de la habitación.

-Ash, pareces mujer...con lo deforme que eres, seguro que todos tus ex novios te patearon, lo que está mal...¡pero tu tienes la culpa por ser tan cargante! ¡no quiero pasar por lo mismo de nuevo!- es que ya llevaba mas de 20 habitaciones persiguiéndole. Le dejó en paz en la habitación 640.

-¡Soy libre otra vez!- exclamó feliz.

Hasta la habitación 670, donde apareció la Araña Mutante de nueva cuenta, pero a ese Terry no le daba bola. Lo dejó en la habitación 692.

Luego se puso a analizar. Su reciente nuevo enemigo había aparecido en la base de datos. Pero esa como cabeza de alien no, no aparecía. Y convenientemente, encontró otra vez la base de datos en la habitación 698. Volvió a presionar el espécimen 10. Ahora si estaba el cabeza de Alien, pero no esta vez el Escroto viviente.

-En fin...

* * *

 _Tipo: Dócil_

 _Total de Asesinatos: 6_

 _Método: Desconocido_

 _Una criatura como gusano que habita los viejos Laboratorios GL. Una anguila genéticamente modificada que supuestamente era extremadamente violenta pero en su lugar era muy pasiva. Aunque no era efectivo, se mantuvo como mascota hasta que la instalación fue abandonada debido al espécimen XX72D"._

* * *

-Muy bien.

Y finalmente llegó a la habitación 700, Zona Segura.

-Aleluya.

Y había otra nota.

* * *

 _"Día 5_

 _No puedo recordar._

 _¿Por qué vine aquí?_

 _¿Había siquiera un propósito?_

 _Creo que la muerte está acercándose continuamente hacia mi. Las alucinaciones pueden hacerme daño. Se me acabaron las provisiones y estoy teniendo unas repentinas y violentas palpitaciones en el corazón"._

* * *

-Como yo...me va a dar un paro cardíaco en cualquier momento...

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **-AnMonCer1708: Ojalá este capítulo también te guste xD. Aunque creo que hay misterios que no se resolverán. De todas formas, gracias por tu apoyo.**

 **-ELISA LUCIA V 2016: Gracias por leer y comentar, ojalá disfrutes este capítulo también ;).**

* * *

 **-Yo: Ash, ya quiero publicar esto, y tu estás que te duermes.**

 **-Terry: Pues si, y ya es tarde.**

 **-Yo: Okey, entones, gracias por leer 3.**

* * *

 **Bendiciones.**

 **Betina C.**


	12. De 701 a 800 Espécimen 11: Toro

**Candy Candy pertenece a Misuki e Igarashi. De ser mía, Candy y Terry se quedaban juntos (eventualmente), Annie se hacía mas fuerte y decidida, Neil y Eliza dejaban de ser malos, Albert se quedaba con la Doctora Kelly, Susana encontraba el amor con alguien mas y Stear no se iba a la guerra ni moría xD.**

 **Capítulo 11: "De 701 a 800. Espécimen 11: Toro Diabólico "**

Terry tenía un consuelo: solo 300 habitaciones mas, que es mucho menos que 1000. Salió del ascensor y se encaminó hacia su destino.

Llegando a la habitación 706, con mas jumpscares y sonidos horribles que se venían de improviso, vio una mesa con una nota y los típicos cuadros perturbadores.

* * *

 _"Acabo de darme cuenta de que nunca tuve una figura de mentor, juicio o algo al salir de una escena._

 _Eso significa que esta historia no está siguiendo los arquetipos para hacerme un héroe tradicional._

 _Lo que significa que puedo ser asesinado._

 _Bueno, fue agradable por un tiempo al menos"._

* * *

-"Agradable". Ja, muy chistoso...creo que a este tipo mas le interesa ser un héroe que sobrevivir.

Llegó finalmente a la habitación 710, que era una especie de restaurante de comida rápida. Había afiches de hamburguesas, baños separados y mesas para los comensales.

Una de las puertas estaba abierta. Le condujo a lo que parecía ser la cocina. Había una mesa sobre la cual reposaba una nota.

* * *

 _"1. Estaba ansioso de conseguir un trabajo aquí al principio, pero parece que las cosas están mejorando. Esta cadena está en real expansión, lo que es un shock, porque la semana pasada he oído que esta empresa estaba en bancarrota. Cada día mas y mas personas aparecen para comer aquí. Algo todavía me pone fuera de lugar en este sitio y su comida, así que voy a tratar de no comer nada de aquí"._

* * *

Dentro de la cocina había dos puertas. El frigorífico estaba cerrado, pero la oficina (del dueño tal vez), estaba abierta. Había un afiche que decía "100% carne de res" con la imagen de una vaca. Sobre el escritorio había otra nota.

* * *

 _"2. Hoy fue un día extraño..._

 _El número de órdenes promedio sigue creciendo, pero no sé sobre el número de personas. Hoy vi a alguien usar el auto servicio y ordenar un montón de comida para una sola persona, y 10 minutos después, volvió. Ordenó exactamente las mismas comidas, y se fue otra vez, y 10 minutos después había vuelto. Tal vez estaba entregando la comida a una fiesta u hotel, pero me preocupa por alguna razón"._

* * *

-Créame amigo que hace bien en preocuparse...- dijo mientras miraba el afiche en la pared.

Abandonó el lugar, también la cocina y se dirigió a los baños. El de hombres estaba cerrado, el de mujeres abierto. Entró esperando no recibir un carteraso en su linda carita. Por suerte, estaba vacío, pero se escuchaba un sonido extraño.

Había cuatro inodoros, tres abiertos, y en uno de ellos, había una llave. La tomó, hizo pis, y observó el baño de al lado, que estaba "fuera de servicio", era imposible abrirlo...aunque en el suelo de este, se veía una mancha de sangre.

-No creo que a alguna chica le haya venido un ataque de menstruo...

Se miró en el espejo que había, pero no era visible su reflejo, solo se veía una especie de luz blanca.

-Una de dos. O me convertí en vampiro, o soy un ente blanco, y la primera está en duda.

Salió del baño de mujeres y observó un poco mas. La llave que encontró la puso en la última puerta disponible que se podía abrir.

Se veían tres casetas. Una que decía "Entrada", otra que decía "Reglas Divertidas", y otra que decía "Salida". A la izquierda había otra donde se podían dejar los zapatos.

-Ah, es un juego de chiquillos, creo que es como un laberinto.

Leyó las instrucciones.

* * *

"REGLAS DIVERTIDAS"

1.- Sé de esta altura.

2.- Sin gritos.

3.- Cuidado con las serpientes.

4.- No alcohol.

5.- No nadar.

6.- No esconderse.

7.- Te encontraremos.

* * *

\- No creo que eso sea muy atractivo para un niño...en fin, entraré aquí.

Ingresó a la caseta "Entrada", y tenía razón. Era un laberinto para chiquillos, con paredes de colores y música de fondo "infantil", aunque también tenía un sonido muy extraño. Como el era bastante alto, no estaba muy cómodo, y mas el hacha, era complicado, pero aperraba. En un momento "erró" el camino, pero encontró una nota.

* * *

 _"5. Hubo un horrible "accidente" hoy. Al menos así es como llamaron los gerentes a esto..._

 _Uno de los otros empleados trajo algo de comida de fuera de este lugar, y entró en disputa con un gerente. El empleado dijo que las hamburguesas aquí huelen a azufre. Entonces vi al gerente agarrar el cuello del chico y meter su cabeza en la parrilla. El empleado se levantó y salió corriendo antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo, y me contaron que el está bien, pero eso realmente me shockeó hoy"._

* * *

Terrence tragó con fuerza.

-Qué horror...un momento...¿azufre?. Según los religiosos, a eso huele el infierno...quizá mi nuevo enemigo no sea un toro diabólico viviente, sino algo mucho peor.

Volvió al camino. Lo cierto es que el laberinto no era gigante, pero por ejemplo, una de las "paredes" tenía un vidrio, como para no pasar al otro lado. En un momento también vio al costado de un pasillo una cadena que subía, y algunos eslabones estaban manchados de sangre. Y finalmente encontró una nueva nota.

* * *

 _"6. Me voy._

 _Me quedé dormido en mi coche hoy después de comer una de aquellas hamburguesas. Recuerdo breves destellos de un hombre o un animal que se acercaba a mi, y sentía como si algo enorme y pesado estuviera gritando desde lo profundo del subterráneo mientras yo seguía comiendo. Cuando desperté yo estaba bien, pero me había desviado de la carretera. No sé si es una reacción alérgica extraña a un conservante que usan o algo mucho peor, pero este es mi último día"._

* * *

-Muy inteligente de su parte señor, créame.

Dejó la nota, siguió avanzando y vio una llave en el suelo, la tomó y encontró la salida del laberinto. Supuso que la llave era del frigorífico. Se dirigió allá, y efectivamente, era de ese lugar.

Entró, estaba un poco helado, pero tuvo que caminar entre cadáveres de vacuno colgados. Fue un poco repulsivo y traumante. Sobre un mesón estaba una llave. La tomó y se dirigió raudo y veloz a la salida, porque sintió como el ambiente cambiaba, por no mencionar la aparición de música, que era...ejem, horrible, de suspenso. Ya fuera del frigorífico miró hacia atrás y vio al señor toro flotante, con sus ojos totalmente negros y el en carne viva, por lo que aparentaba. Era muy rápido, pero el debía serlo mas. Casi le lanzó una hostia el señor toro cuando a duras penas el actor abría la puerta de salida con la estúpida llave.

Y empezó la persecución. Al menos ahora si estaba avanzando de habitación.

-Señor baco...le juro que soy vegetariano- miró hacia atrás, pero aún le perseguía- Está bieen, no lo soy, y "baco" no existe, ese era el Dios del Vino, ¿no?...estuvo mal mentir, es cierto, pero no hay razón para enfadarse tanto, ¿eh?.

Había otro problema, y es que el toro hacía desaparecer las puertas. Estas seguían ahí, pero invisibles, por lo que a veces tardaba un poco en dar con la puerta.

En la habitación 729, tenía dos puertas a escoger. Sin querer, eligió la que estaba bloqueada.

-No por favor- como es de esperarse, su verdugo le lanzó una hostia al devolverse, pero ahí le dejó en paz. Suspiró tranquilo.

Llegó sano y salvo a la habitación 750, donde le esperaba su gran amiga Spooky...otra vez...

-Oh, hola. No pensé que llegarías tan lejos. ¿Y tienes un hacha?, genial. Bueno ¡Felicidades!. Ya casi llegas...creo. Bueno, no tenía realmente preparado un regalo, así que...uh...¡SHAAA!- exclamó, sobrevino un trueno y Terry sintió un cambio- Ahí tienes, ***** **energía ilimitada**. Nunca se acabará- Terry la miró con todo, menos con confianza- Así que...¡nos vemos después!- se desvaneció.

-Si claro, en la habitación 1000 nos veremos de nuevo. Apareces cada 250 habitaciones, ¿no...? se ve que disfrutas viéndome correr como perra, y gritando como niña de tres años. Me he asustado con la luz de mi propia linterna en este lugar maldito...y cuando eso sucede, hay que aceptar que uno es...y sin deseos de ofender a las mujeres, pero hay que aceptar que uno es...bien señorita para sus cosas...

Probó y...no podía correr

-Lo sabía...puedo confiar en mi madrastra, pero no en Spooky. Antes al menos podía correr por un lapso de tiempo, ahora voy como tortuga...y lo repito, Spooky, te detesto...

Ahora ya no podía huir, pero sí caminar. Avanzó a la siguiente habitación. En la número 754, sintió detrás a Bambi, y el no podía correr.

-No, por favor- por suerte nunca le alcanzó. Recuperó la energía limitada en la habitación 760.

-Gracias, Dios- Bambi lo dejó en la habitación 763. Y finalmente llegó sano y salvo a la habitación 800. Estaban el ascensor y otra nota.

* * *

 _"Dia 7._

 _No puedo distinguir lo real de lo irreal ya. Mis miembros se niegan a moverse como yo quiero que se muevan. Siento que estoy flotando en un profundo río que siempre fluye en contra de mi dirección._

 _Ahora me acostaré y dejaré que el río fluya sobre mi. Lo dejaré guiarme hacia el final._

 _Se hacia donde me dirijo de todas formas. Este lugar, este completo lugar, es solo una roca giratoria de gritos en la vastedad de un reino infinito._

 _Voy a descansar ahora._

 _Estaré cuidando de ti"._

* * *

-¿Cuidar de mi?...vaya, pues...gracias, hombre...

Y es que para Terry había una preocupación mas. No sabía qué aspecto tendría su nuevo enemigo.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 ***Energía ilimitada: No sé si recuerden, pero dije cuando el llegó a la mansión, que podía correr por momentos, ya que se le agotaba por un lapso de tiempo, donde solo podía caminar. Pues bien, Spooky le quitó la energía limitada para correr y lo dejó solo caminando. La muy bruja xD.**

* * *

 **-AnMoncer1708: Gracias por comentar xD. Si, Terry está pagando el no haber llevado una vida mas saludable xd, pero se librará de esta. Ojalá que este capítulo te guste, porque el siguiente, se viene TENAZ xD. Saludos :D**

 **-Elisa Lucia V 2016: Yo también me muero con solo ver a los screamers xD. Ojalá te siga gustando. Saludos :).**

 **-Sol Grandchester: Linda, no me he fumado nada xD, en el último capítulo voy a contar de donde estoy copiando el asunto para esta historia xD. Espero que te siga gustando la historia, porque, como dije antes, el siguiente se viene TENAZ. Saludos :D.**

 **-Eli: Me alegra que sigas leyendo xD. No te alteres, que Terry saldrá bien librado ;). Saludos.**

* * *

 **-Yo: Espero que no haya fanáticas del "anti-machismo" husmeando por aquí.**

 **-Terry: ¿Por qué lo dices?**

 **-Yo: "Gritando como niña de dos años", por ejemplo...**

 **-Terry: Entiendo.**

 **-Yo: Lo último que quiero son escándalos, y menos por algo tan...leve a veces...pero en fin, dudo que me reclamen. Y si no, pues me disculpo y no lo vuelvo a hacer. Solo lo hice para que fuera mas gracioso.**

 **-Terry: Uhum...bueno, ¿seguimos viendo la telenovela?**

 **-Yo: ¡Ajá! Te gustó, ¿eh?**

 **-Terry: ¡Es interesante!**

 **-Yo: Si, eso si.**

 **-Terry: ¡Oye!, ni se te ocurra escribir que me gusta una telenovela, ¿eh?**

 **-Yo: Nooooo, cómo se te ocurre (jejejje :D).**

* * *

 **Bendiciones.**

 **Betina C.**


	13. De 801 a 900 Espécimen 12: Mansión

**Candy Candy pertenece a Misuki e Igarashi. De ser mía, Candy y Terry se quedaban juntos (eventualmente), Annie se hacía mas fuerte y decidida, Neil y Eliza dejaban de ser malos, Albert se quedaba con la Doctora Kelly, Susana encontraba el amor con alguien mas y Stear no se iba a la guerra ni moría xD.**

 **Capítulo 12: "De 801 a 900. Espécimen 12: Mansión Estilo Victoriana y El Hombre Pelado de la Guadaña".**

Pasó así a la habitación 801. Y ya saben, nuevo descenso, nuevo decorado de las habitaciones y pasillos. Esta vez, los ladrillos eran color grisáceo, aunque en distintas tonalidades.

En la habitación 805 escuchó tras de si al Moco Verde (si, otra vez).

-¿Por qué me persigues, pegajoso? Eres el mas aburrido y el peor de todos...- pero al llegar a la habitación 810...

-No, me equivoqué, no eres el peor de todos...¡vuelve!- luego rió por su propio chiste.

Lo que sucedía, es que el ambiente había cambiado. Y ya saben: Ambiente nuevo, Espécimen nuevo. Había entrado a una especie de mini mansión, que estaba dentro de la mas grande. Solo que esta, tenía un estilo Victoriano. Tenía segundo piso y dos puertas a los costados, y una mesa sobre la cual reposaba una nota.

* * *

 _"¿Qué es esto?_

 _¡Wow, qué mansión! Dentro de otra mansión._

 _Tal vez he llegado hasta el final de la casa. Quizá como un lugar de descanso, ¿u otra entrada, quizás?. Cualquiera sea el caso, creo que este es un buen lugar para descansar._

* * *

-Un lugar para descansar...si, cómo no- se mofó el dejando la nota donde estaba.

Se dirigió a una de las puertas, la cual le condujo a dos puertas mas. Era un maldito laberinto. Había muchas puertas, y algunas cerradas. Estuvo un rato explorando, haciéndose un mapa mental, en caso de que tuviera que huir. Hasta que en un momento llegó a lo que parecía el comedor, con una larga mesa y varias sillas a su alrededor, como para un banquete de familia adinerada, o noble. Sobre la mesa, había...bueno, ya saben.

* * *

 _"Esta mansión es extraña..._

 _Creo que los ladrillos y la madera están pintados. Todo se siente falso. También sigo escuchando movimientos y voces detrás de mi. ¡Tal vez otros sobrevivientes se están escondiendo aquí!_

* * *

\- O quizás sea un espécimen.

Mas tarde, llegó a una bodega, donde sobra decir que las botellas de vino y los cajones parecían pintados también, pero había una buena cantidad de "botellas" aún así. Sobre el suelo había una nota. Y a medida que fue leyendo, su...miedo, iba en aumento.

* * *

 _"¡Puedo escucharlo viniendo por el pasillo! Necesito esconderme, pero no sé donde._

 _Ahora se que esto no es una salida o un lugar para descansar. ¡Es solo la habitación de otro espécimen!_

 _Creo que está fuera de la puerta ahora mismo._

* * *

-No...-sentía temblar las piernas, sudor en las manos, y no encontraba un escondite. Escuchaba ruidos fuera de la habitación, y la melodía del enemigo lo ponía en una horrible tensión, pues eso provocaba. Y de pronto...

-¡Detrás de las cajas!- se precipitó, se escondió y aguardó, muy calladito. En eso, escucha el azote de la puerta al abrirse.

-¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?- dijo una voz de relámpago, profunda y terrorífica.

El, con el corazón en la garganta, observaba desde su escondrijo, que era tras una caja y una estantería donde estaban varias "botellas". Esperó y entonces...lo vio. Era un hombre, algo robusto y algo calvo. Eso no era lo horrible. El problema, es que en su mano derecha tenía una enorme hoz (o guadaña), que sin duda alguna, le partiría en varios pedacitos si lo encontraba...

Pronto, dejó de escuchar la melodía.

-Vale, se ha pirado- lo cierto es que casi se hizo. Tenía el estómago apretado y el corazón a mil por hora. De a poco se relajó.

Caminando, volvió al comedor. Había un pequeño agujero en el suelo, donde estaba una llave que rezaba "HABITACIÓN".

-Bien, debo encontrarlo. Bueno, si yo fuera el, dormiría en el segundo piso.

Volvió al vestíbulo de la mansión y subió al segundo piso, donde había dos puertas en cada extremo. Entró a una usando la llave. Había una cama, un armario y una mesita de noche, sobre la cual...bla bla bla...

* * *

 _"De alguna manera me las arreglé para escapar. Pero no sé por cuanto._

 _Lo escucho, incluso cuando sé que el no está ahí. Es como si no fuera siquiera real, sino mis propios miedos manifestándose y persiguiéndome"._

* * *

\- Eso...se me hace conocido.

Salió sin problemas de esa habitación, fue hacia la del otro extremo, que era igual a la anterior, solo que ahora volvió a escuchar la melodía de tensión. Nuestro héroe voló hacia el armario y procuró no hacer ruido siquiera al respirar.

-Viene por mi, oh no- susurró antes de que el ser entrara en la habitación- ¿no será muy obvio este sitio?...tal vez fuera mejor bajo la cama...y ahora no me puedo cambiar, me podría ver...¡ah, malditas inseguridades!- suplicó seguir con vida.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse fuertemente otra vez. Y la voz de trueno.

-¿ESTÁS AQUÍ?

-No...-susurró Terry- por favor tío pelado, sé imbécil y no mires en el sitio mas obvio de este lugar- volvió el silencio- ah, se fue.

Salió, temblando, pero bien. Y lo mejor, el tipo había dejado una llave botada. La recogió.

-Gracias, tio pelado...ash, después de esto, iré a ver a un masajista, la tensión la tengo muy acumulada en los hombros- los movió un poco y se quejó en silencio. Le dolían.

Se paseó de nuevo, donde encontró una biblioteca con algunos pasillos. Obviamente, abrió la biblioteca con la llave encontrada en los aposentos del espécimen.

En uno de esos pasillos faltaba un libro.

-Quizá allá un pasadizo...- en el piso, había otra llave- bien, vamos progresando.

Mas tarde, pudo abrir una puerta con la llave. En esa habitación había un piano, una mesa con un libro falso arriba y tres cajas. Escuchó la melodía. Pensó en esconderse tras las cortinas de una ventana, pero seguro que habría visto su cuerpo, tiritando. Así que fue hasta las cajas y se escondió entre ellas, con el libro falso y el hacha entre las manos. De seguro, tenía que poner en su lugar el libro.

Se abre la puerta fuertemente y veía a su verdugo pasearse, buscándolo. Parecía que flotaba. Y unos segundos después volvió el silencio.

-Vale, gracias...admito que no esperaba este desafío, mas a lo puzzle, ni este tipo de espécimen...bien jugado, Spooky, tendré pesadillas- miró el piano- lo tocaría, pero de seguro que el tipo volvería...sería una forma demasiado imbécil de morir...

Volvió a la biblioteca, puso el libro en su lugar, y la estantería se movió, dejando ver en el suelo una compuerta.

-Lo sabía- y esa compuerta le llevó a un subterráneo- y yo que creí que al fin sería libre...- seguía en la habitación 810.

Tuvo que avanzar por un largo, largo, LARGO pasillo, con giros a la izquierda y derecha, hasta que encontró una puerta metálica. La cruzó, y vio frente a el una puerta y otra al lado. Fue hacia la que estaba frente a el primero, y le siguió un largo pasillo de nuevo, que le condujo a...una especie de cementerio. Estaba lleno de esqueletos en la superficie del subterráneo, el se estremeció. Seguro eran víctimas del hombre aquel. Encontró una nota en el suelo.

* * *

 _"Tengo una teoría._

 _Creo que esta es una pseudo mansión. Creo que esto está jugando con mi cabeza._

 _Todavía lo escucho. Debo encontrar a ese hombre y matarlo con el hacha que encontré en el bosque..._

* * *

-No creo que eso sea posible...

Se devolvió por donde vino. Esta vez se dirigió a la puerta de al lado. Caminó por un pasillo y llegó a otra puerta metálica, dentro de la cual, había una mesa larga, otra mas pequeña y un armario. Inmediatamente, escuchó tras el al tipo de la guadaña.

-Ay, ay, ay- susurró mientras corría al armario. Alcanzó a esconderse justo a tiempo. El hombre lo buscó por un buen rato , unos largos y desesperantes 40 segundos. Terry no podía ni respirar.

El tipo al fin se fue, y rebuscó en el suelo. Bajo la mesa pequeña, vio una llave, que decía "SALIDA".

-¡Al fin!...seré libre.

Tuvo que devolverse, y cuando llegó al lugar donde estaban las otras dos puertas, encontró a su enemigo casi cara a cara. Y el corrió hacia la puerta que la sacaría del subterráneo.

-NO, no, no...ahora me persigue, ¿donde diablos está la salida?

Por suerte dio rápido con ella, estaba en la mesa larga para banquetes. Y al fin salió hacia la habitación 811.

-¡SOY LIBREEEE!- exclamó mientras huía del tipo de la guadaña.

Corría con el estómago apretado, pero al menos sabía donde estaba su verdugo, quien le dejó en paz finalmente en la habitación 836.

-Al fin, se acabó esa maldita pesadilla...ufff...

Caminó mas tranquilo. En la habitación 850 no había "descensor", pero dentro de algo de cristal había una especie de...cerebro. Terry prefirió no acercarse. Y en la 851, se acabó la tranquilidad.

-Tu otra vez...maldito escroto gigante- si, había vuelto. Y lo peor, mas insistente que antes.

-¡Ash, seguro todos tus ex se cansaron de ti!

Pudo volver a respirar en la habitación 874. Y todo normal (-_-) hasta la habitación 887, donde halló la base de datos, y buscó al espécimen 12 (hombre de la guadaña), que estaba pendiente. La imagen mostrada era de la mansión, mas no del calvo con la hoz.

* * *

 _Tipo: Activo_

 _Total de Asesinatos: 57_

 _Método: Varios_

 _Una vieja mansión Victoriana que parece construirse alrededor de su entorno. El espécimen a veces elige un "anfitrión" para poseerlo y lo utiliza para atacar a los sujetos con diversos medios dependiendo del anfitrión. No se sabe mucho sobre el origen de la mansión, pero los signos ocasionalmente muestran una masacre o tragedia anterior que ha tenido lugar dentro de la mansión. Ha probado ser muy efectivo, pero varía demasiado a menudo para ser un método fiable de extracción._

* * *

-O sea que el de la guadaña no es mas que una víctima mas de la mansión...pobre.

No salía el espécimen 13, porque teniendo en cuenta todo, debía faltarle solo uno por conocer, pero no estaba en la base de datos.

-Espero verlo antes de conocerlo en persona...

Sin contratiempos llegó a la habitación 900, Zona Segura. Estaba el "descensor", pero no había nota alguna.

-Eso...no me tranquiliza, pero bueno.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **-AnMonCer1708: Mas abajito viene la respuesta a tu pregunta xD. Si, Spooky es una tramposa, no se puede confiar en ella. Pero bueno, ya va quedando poco :D. Saludos.**

 **-Eli: Si, también tiene derecho a tener miedo el pobre xD. Sobre todo con el verdugo de este capítulo xd. Pero ya queda poco. Saludos.**

 **-Sol Grandchester: Terryte devuelve el abrazo y el beso con mucho amor ;). Si, Spooky es una tramposa, pero nada se puede hacer. De todas formas, ya falta poco. Saludos y buena semana.**

* * *

 **-Yo: Detesto tener que volver a ir este año a las clases de natación.**

 **-Terry: Ajá...**

 **-Yo: Es que...me aburre, desde los 9 años, y ahora de nuevo...empiezo mañana, al menos solo serán dos ciclos.**

 **-Terry: Genial...**

 **-Yo: Oye, ¿me estás escuchando o...? ah, estás viendo la novela.**

 **-Terry: No me culpes, esto ya es casi el clímax...pobre Emiliano, encerrado y atado de manos, sin poder probar su inocencia.**

 **-Yo: Tranqui colega, ya pasarán los problemas del pobre Larita. Por cierto, estás viendo el final corto.**

 **-Terry: ¡¿Hay uno mas largo?!**

 **-Yo: Sipi, con mas de 20 capítulos de diferencia y mil veces mejor.**

 **-Terry: ¡Ponlo!...bueno, ya cuando acabemos este, seguimos con el otro.**

 **-Yo: Hecho...si que te gustó "La Hija del Mariachi"**

 **-Terry: ¿Algún problema? los rudos también somos sentimentales.**

 **-Yo: No, ninguno, solo que es curioso.**

 **-Terry: Ni se te ocurra ventilarlo, ¿eh? D:**

 **-Yo: No, para nada xD**

* * *

 **Bendiciones.**

 **Betina C.**


	14. De 901 a 995 Espécimen 13: Sirena

**Candy Candy pertenece a Misuki e Igarashi. De ser mía, Candy y Terry se quedaban juntos (eventualmente), Annie se hacía mas fuerte y decidida, Neil y Eliza dejaban de ser malos, Albert se quedaba con la Doctora Kelly, Susana encontraba el amor con alguien mas y Stear no se iba a la guerra ni moría xD.**

 **Capítulo 13: "De 901 a 995. Espécimen 13: Sirena"**.

Pasó a la habitación 901. Estaba emocionado, faltaba muy poco para ser libre.

-Si tengo la oportunidad...me vengaré de Spooky.

Ahora las paredes eran color grisáceo oscuro.

En la habitación 905, escuchó tras de si una inoportuna risa seca y el cambio de música.

-Vale...-miró hacia atrás- no, no, no...eres el tío que mas odio, maldito marioneta...

Si, nuevamente debía caminar de espalda, pues el marioneta había vuelto. Aún así, cuando se acercó un poco, .le dio un golpe con el hacha, dejando tendido en el suelo al marioneta.

-¿Lo he matado?- pero la música seguía- supongo que volverá en la siguiente habitación...

Y así fue. Nuestro héroe optó por darle con el hacha cuando se apareciera, así podía andar mas tranquilo hasta la siguiente habitación. Por suerte (o quizás no), se libró de el en la habitación 910, donde cambió nuevamente el ambiente. Pero estaba bastante oscuro. A lo lejos se escuchaba la caída de un chorro de agua. Las paredes parecían hechas de piedra, y el piso era de madera.

Era un pasillo que le llevó a una puerta. Al cruzarla, el chorro de agua se escuchó aun mas fuerte. Había unas cuantas fuentes de agua tamaño pequeño, con los grifos abiertos.

-De aquí salía el sonido.

Parecía una especie de submarino. En el suelo había una nota.

* * *

 _Reporte de Investigación 1_

 _Mas ballenas serán llevadas a las empresas mañana, una para inspección de salud y dos ya están muertas para autopsias._

 _Mas y mas ballenas varadas siguen apareciendo alrededor de estas islas y aún no puedo encontrar qué es lo que lo está causando._

* * *

-Un espécimen, tal vez.

Inspeccionó mas y encontró dos puertas abiertas. Pasó por una, que era un pasillo que le llevaba a mas puertas. Abrió una dentro de la cual había un escritorio y una mesa mas pequeña con otra nota.

* * *

 _Extracto 4132_

 _Entonces vi descuidadamente como el mar se elevó por encima del cielo lanzando sombras ondulantes alrededor del mundo._

 _Vi las siluetas de criaturas familiares y olvidadas. Y de repente me encontré cayendo desde arriba hacia un océano de oscuridad._

* * *

-Nos pusimos poéticos.

Dejó la nota y entró a la habitación de al lado. Había una linterna y dos notas. Linterna en mano, se dispuso a leerlas.

* * *

 _Reporte de Investigación 2_

 _La ballena 014-D tiene extrañas pequeñas mordeduras. Parecen ser de otro mamífero mas pequeño, pero lo mas extraño es su ubicación. Están incluso dentro del estómago y como a 5 pies del "trasero" del revestimiento estomacal._

* * *

 _Reporte de Investigación 3_

 _La ballena 015-A sigue viva pero entra en ataques de golpes y están apareciendo mas seguido de lo normal. Creo que podría haber algún problema con sus pulmones, pero no tengo las herramientas que me permitan chequearla sin que muera._

 _Tendré que permitirle morir de lo que sea que lo esté causando y hacer una autopsia._

* * *

-Algo está matando a las pobres ballenitas.

Salió de esa habitación, y volvió al lugar central, fue hacia la puerta del otro lado, entró en una de las puertas que había y se encontró frente a una habitación mediana con grandes ventanales. Al otro lado, se apreciaba un fondo marino...y en ese preciso momento, vio una enorme ballena descendiendo frente al ventanal, pero no sabía si estaba viva. Lo dudaba.

Había otra nota en el suelo.

* * *

 _Reporte de Investigación 4_

 _La ballena 015-D ha muerto mucho antes de lo esperado mientras yo estaba de vacaciones. Me arrepiento de no haber estado aquí, pero había estimado que viviría mucho mas. El equipo que hizo la autopsia dice que nada parecía estar mal con los pulmones pero el estómago tenía un agujero de como 2 pies de diámetro hasta el exterior de la ballena._

 _Esto confirma que un parásito es la causa de la muerte._

* * *

-Un parásito. Perfecto.

Salió y vio una puerta cerrada con un código numérico.

-¿Había algo en las notas con números solamente?- y recordó la "nota poética" de antes- ya veo, ¿será 4132 el código?- por increíble que parezca, si que lo era.

Dentro había una llave y otra nota.

* * *

 _Reporte de Investigación 5_

 _La instalación de investigación está ahora en extrema necesidad de mas ingenieros._

 _Tenemos un bloque entero inundado, y falta personal vital._

* * *

-De seguro es culpa del nuevo ser que me dará pesadillas...

Buscó la puerta cerrada, la encontró, y dentro había un generador que bajaba el nivel del agua. En el suelo estaba el reporte de investigación 6.

* * *

 _Reporte de Investigación 6_

 _Escucho a una chica._

 _O a un animal._

 _O algo..._

 _Cantándome, suplicando que venga fuera de mi habitación cerrada y deje que las olas arrebatadoras me conforten._

* * *

-¿QUÉ? no...

Se dirigió hacia el sector que estaba antes todo inundado, y el agua le llegaba a las rodillas. Ya no tenía la linterna y escuchaba una especie de cántico marino de las sirenas. Había cajas flotando. Las paredes de piedra. Y el seguía en la habitación 910.

-Si hay algo peor que ea marioneta, es huir en el agua...

Había puertas alrededor, muchas estaban cerradas. Una se abrió. Sobre una caja reposaba una llave. La cogió y regresó al lugar anterior. Siguió buscando la puerta que abría la llave, cuando halló el reporte final de investigación flotando en el agua, y específicamente frente a una de las puertas.

* * *

 _Reporte de Investigación 7_

 _Todo el personal se ha ido._

 _Solo quedo yo._

 _Sin propósito, me quedo aquí, resistiendo la llamada de detrás de la puerta sellada._

 _Pero me quedaré._

 _Mientras pueda._

 _No abras esa puerta._

* * *

-Señor, créame que yo, feliz le haría caso...pero no puedo.

Temblando, abrió la puerta infernal. Y la melodía desapareció.

-Vale, eso nunca es bueno, no en este sitio.

Observó a su alrededor. No era diferente al sitio en que estaba antes. Caminó solo un poco. Y la vio. Resopló

-Vale. Yo sé que...esa cosa, esa señora, esa sirena, o lo que sea, no es buena. Algo me dice que mientras no me acerque, mientras no me persiga...no me podré ir de este sitio.

Sobre una de las cajas estaba sentada una mujer de cabello largo y grisáceo, aunque era evidente su juventud. Tenía el dorso desnudo y le daba la espalda todo el tiempo a su víctima. El intentó acercarse a la puerta de salida. No la pudo abrir. Sabía qué hacer, pero...

-Eh, ¿hola?

Se acercó titubeante a su enemigo, que se lanzó al agua y nadó hacia el rápidamente al sentirlo acercarse. Terrence se precipitó para subirse a una de las cajas, poniéndose a salvo.

-¡Oye amiga! yo vine porque quiero salir, no para joder ni para que me jodan mas. No hay razón para la agresividad...solo soy un niño bueno.

Miraba hacia el fondo del agua, donde se detuvo la sirena, pero no podía verla. Y desde donde estaba, se precipitó a la puerta de salida, mientras sentía el agresivo nado detrás de el. Lo único que podía salvarlo era ponerse sobre las cajas.

Y comenzó una nueva persecución.

Cuando se le agotaba la estamina, se detenía en las cajas hasta recuperarlo. Durante mucho rato la sirena le persiguió. En las últimas habitaciones iba mucho mas rápido tras su víctima.

-Demandaré a este lugar por faltas a la moral...¡LO JURO SPOOKY! Mi integridad física y mental están en peligro...iré a ver a un psiquiatra, cardiólogo y terapeuta en compañía de mi mamy y mi papy...cuando salga de aquí, los abrasaré tan fuerte que no podrán respirar.

En la habitación 930 fue libre otra vez, aunque seguía en el agua.

-Algo es algo...nadaría, pero MUERO por salir.

En la habitación 931 volvieron las habitaciones tradicionales, y su ropa estaba seca, por arte de brujería.

Caminó tranquilo, cuando en la habitación 942, una salvaje base de datos aparece. Fue a revisar a la sirena, espécimen 13. Su apariencia de frente era...bueno, ya saben. Sus ojos eran como dos cuevas negras en su totalidad, cara delgada y dientes afilados.

* * *

 _Tipo: Activo_

 _Total de Asesinatos: 194_

 _Método: Ahogo_

 _Una antigua criatura del agua que se cree es un alma perdida que murió trágicamente durante un diluvio. Ha probado ser extremadamente efectiva con los sujetos que no saben nadar o se sienten atraídos por el atractivo del espécimen._

* * *

-Esa cosa es todo menos bonita...hasta Elisa tiene lo suyo.

Dejó el ordenador, ya no había espacio para mas especímenes.

En la habitación 972 (si, en la recta final), volvió a aparecer don toro diabólico, el ilusionista de las puertas.

-No, me queda tan poco, por favor te lo ruego- por fortuna huyó a buena velocidad, no recibió mas ostias. En la habitación 987 volvió su dizque libertad momentánea.

-Tan cerca y tan lejos...vamos, sigamos adelante.

Y como dice el título del capítulo, en la habitación 995 quedamos, pues era Zona Segura, con el "descensor"...pero sin notas esta vez.

-Eso no me da buena espina, para nada...

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **-AnMonCer1708: Ya queda MUY poco xD. En el otro, Terry ya queda libre. Y la novela, te la recomiendo Encarecidamente. Tuvo la versión mexicana llamada "Qué Bonito Amor", pero la colombiana, la original, siempre será la mejor (para la mayoría). Creo que te gustaría ;). Saludos.**

 **-Elisa Lucia V 2016: Gracias por pregunta, estoy bien, y ojalá tu también lo estés. Bueno, en mi opinión, el capítulo XII estuvo peor xD. Saludos :D.**

 **-Sol Grandchester: El se salva siempre xD. Aquí igual. Ojalá disfrutes el capítulo ;).**

 **-Eli: Es que no tiene cabeza para nada mas que para salir, ¿a poco tu no estarías igual? xD. Yo si. En fin, ojalá te guste el capi. ;D.**

* * *

 **-Yo: Listo.**

 **-Terry: Ajá, que bien.**

 **-Yo: ¿Sabes qué? no te pondré mas la telenovela, hace que ignores a los demás.**

 **-Terry: No te atrevas. Yo no me quejo que me ignores cuando juega tus vide...vidu...**

 **-Yo: Videojuegos.**

 **-Terry: Eso mismo, así que sé equitativa.**

 **-Yo: Ash...**

 **-Terry: ¡Viva! Al fin Emiliano es libre otra vez. Definitivamente el final largo es mejor.**

 **-Yo: Sep, mas emocionante. ¿Sabes?, tiene un remake mexicano. Se llama Qué Bonito Amor.**

 **-Terry: La original siempre será mejor.**

 **-Yo: Bueno, si. Aparte, el protagonista de la mexicana se ve...demasiado mayor que la protagonista. Son mejor Francisco y Rosarito. Se ven tan bien juntos...pero ella, en la vida real...¡se tenía que casar con un argentino! maldita sea.**

 **-Terry: Toma. Un té para los nervios.**

 **-Yo: Gracias.**

* * *

 **Bendiciones.**

 **Betna C.**


	15. De 996 a 1000: Secretos y ¿Libertad?

**Candy Candy pertenece a Misuki e Igarashi. De ser mía, Candy y Terry se quedaban juntos (eventualmente), Annie se hacía mas fuerte y decidida, Neil y Eliza dejaban de ser malos, Albert se quedaba con la Doctora Kelly, Susana encontraba el amor con alguien mas y Stear no se iba a la guerra ni moría xD.**

 **Capítulo 13: "De 996 a 1000: Secretos y** **¿Libertad?** **".**

Pasó a la habitación 996, con el alma en vilo y lleno de ansiedad. Esta habitación era tan simple como las demás, pero la habitación 997 tenía el cerebro encapsulado que salía a veces. Terrence quiso ver qué onda con ese cerebro, y al acercarse, vio un código: 9731.

-Muy bien, voy a memorizarlo.

Siguió en la habitación 998 estaban aquellas máquinas de juegos, las cuatro, y la última, apagada como siempre. Nuestro héroe decide acercarse, apreta un botón, y le sale "Contraseña".

-Supongo que es el 9731.

Lo puso con el teclado que había, y vio a la pequeña Spooky vestida de blanco y de la mano con alguien adulto, pero se le veía solo hasta la cintura. Luego apareció otra escena en la cual era día de Brujas y Spooky, disfrazada de muerte, con su hoz y túnica roja, estaba sentada con cara algo preocupada mientras alguien disfrazado de fantasma, le tocaba la cabeza con cariño. Luego mostraba la pantalla el fondo de una bolsa de papel, que contenía un tubo que decía "SANGRE FALSA", unos petardos y dos caramelos. Luego se veía al lado izquierdo de la pantalla un ojo humano que parecía observar una bala perdida en el suelo. Y luego la pantalla recitaba:

* * *

 _"Solo quería que me tomaran en serio._

 _Solo quería asustar a la gente._

 _Ellos exageraron, pero no los culpo._

 _Por lo menos finalmente asusté a alguien."_

* * *

Y la máquina se apagó.

-Mmmfff...típico sarcasmo.

Sacó sus conclusiones: Supuso que Spooky hizo un escándalo con la sangre falsa y los petardos en noche de brujas. Una broma que acabó en tragedia, pues tal parece que dispararon con un arma de verdad a la niña.

-Pero...¿qué culpa tengo yo, maldita sea?

Decidió proseguir y pensar que faltaban solo dos habitaciones.

Y finalmente, habitación 1000.

Al fondo estaba una puerta metálica, que decía "SALIDA", pero tenía una cadena. Terry la cortó con su hacha y...abrió la puerta.

Se vio al aire libre. Una especie de campo. Había nubes, pasto y cerros. Miró atrás, y vio que de la Mansión, solo se veía una especie de edificio con forma de cubo, y la puerta de salida cerrada. Se puso a pensar.

En realidad, con los ascensores descendía cada vez mas, quizás hasta el centro de la tierra. Y no era como que lo hubieran hecho volver hacia arriba, ¿o si?...de cualquier forma, el paisaje parecía de mentira, como el dibujo de una criatura. Entonces surgió de la tierra Spooky, con expresión derrotada y los puños apretados. No estaba feliz con su victoria.

-Bueno, lo lograste. Felicidades. Supongo -silencio- Oh. Bueno...- de todas partes y de ninguna, se escuchó un extraño gruñido. Terry rodó los ojos con fastidio. Y una súbita felicidad y esperanza se aparecieron en el rostro de Spooky- ¡Oh! Así que, ahora debes pasar un test final para probar tu...Fortaleza o Dedicación...o algo...- se escucha otra vez el gruñido. Y una nueva puerta.

-No es justo- pensó nuestro pobre Terry, al borde de la desesperación e impotencia. Pero cruzó la puerta.

Se vio en un ambiente totalmente blanco, un pasillo. Avanzó, y llegó hasta una mesa con una especie de radio. Y escuchó una monstruosa voz.

 _ **-Estoy tomando tomando todos estos "registros" que siguen tirando...Y los estoy clavando juntos.**_

A su izquierda había otra puerta. Conducía a un pasillo con tres puertas a cada lado, todas cerradas, y una abierta al fondo. Dentro había tres puertas, dos cerradas, y la que estaba abierta tenía sobre ella el número 731.

-Un momento...ese número estaba en la base de datos del espécimen 9...ese que parecía el sistema muscular. No me digas que...yo voy a matar a alguien...

La abrió, y todo se puso negro. A continuación, el gruñido de antes se escuchó por todas partes, y frente a el vio al sistema muscular. No podía abrir los ojos. Pero después pudo.

Estaba en una habitación de grandes dimensiones, sin puertas ni ventanas, de fondo música épica, y, levitando, al sistema muscular vio, mirándole fijamente.

Y el lo supo. Supo que se enfrentaba al nuevo y último enemigo. El "boss" final. De esta lucha, dependía si saldría con vida, o si moriría.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **-Sol Grandchester: La recta final xD. Este fue mas corto, pero lo dejé en la mejor parte. Saludos ;).**

 **-AnMonCer 1708: Ya falta poco. Soy malvada por dejarlo así, pero no me pude resistir xD. En fin, saludos :D.**

 **-Eli: Ya falta el último, el mas poderoso xd. Ya veremos qué pasa. Lo único seguro es que esto está, efectivamente, por acabar. Saludos xD.**

 **-Elisa Lucia V 2016: Estoy bien, con clases de natación xdxD. Terry no está dispuesto a perder, pero ya veremos qué pasa ;D. Saludos.**

* * *

 **-Yo: A veces odio la natación.**

 **-Terry: Pero es saludable para ti.**

 **-Yo: Si...pero...**

 **-Terry: Nada, es solo cuatro veces a la semana.**

 **-Yo: Eso si. Ya casi termino esta historia. Faltan unos...dos o tres capítulos mas el final alternativo.**

 **-Terry: Pues apresúrate, te quedan dos semanas de vacaciones o algo así.**

 **-Yo: ¡Ya no me lo recuerdes!**

* * *

 **Bendiciones.**

 **Betina C.**


	16. Espécimen 9: Sistema Muscular

**Candy Candy pertenece a Misuki e Igarashi. De ser mía, Candy y Terry se quedaban juntos (eventualmente), Annie se hacía mas fuerte y decidida, Neil y Eliza dejaban de ser malos, Albert se quedaba con la Doctora Kelly, Susana encontraba el amor con alguien mas y Stear no se iba a la guerra ni moría xD.**

 **Capítulo 15: "Espécimen 9: Sistema Muscular** **".**

Tragó grueso. Este sería el peor de sus enemigos en aquél lugar maldito. Apretó el hacha con las manos, como depositando todas sus esperanzas en aquella "indefensa" arma. Escuchó ruidos del suelo. Miró a sus pies y se percató que unos agujeros negros de borde rojo se abrían. Corrió para huir del posible impacto. Eran tres agujeros.

De lejos, observó que de los círculos saltaba un chorro de algo, que hacía un extraño ruido, como de gritos. Pero el verdugo mantenía todo el tiempo sus ojos sobre el.

Luego de eso, como una silueta, de los pies del enemigo emanó la silueta de una mano gigante que buscaba atacarlo. El huyó, y en un momento, de esa silueta salieron mas manos pequeñas que intentaron atraparlo, pero no lo consiguieron. De la nada, aparecieron dos seres idénticos que se acercaban a el lentamente. Terrence se apresuró a golpearlos con su hacha, pues parecía que el boss preparaba el próximo ataque.

-Abusador...

El verdugo le envió una bola de poder extraña, y el, por instinto, golpeó la bola con su hacha. Contraatacó, y su enemigo recibió el impacto finalmente, haciendo que perdiera la cabeza. Al menos por un rato. Y Terry aprovechó para atacarlo.

Y todo esto se repitió varias veces, solo que cada vez era mas difícil, mas duro. Hasta que al fin, Terry derrotó al Sistema Muscular. Pero en ese momento justo, todo comenzó a temblar, como si fuera un sismo. Terry supo entonces que caería el techo de bloques sobre el. Raudamente se dirigió a una de las orillas. Con tanta suerte, que no se cayó todo el techo. Un mísero bloque que no se cayó lo salvó.

-Muy bien. Lo has logrado, y te dejaré partir. Pero jamás podrás hablar de lo que aquí ocurrió. Sino, te arrepentirás.

-¿Gracias?

-Ahora, cierra los ojos. Te avisaré cuando abrirlos.

Decidió confiar, y Spooky le llevó al vestíbulo de la casa. Le dijo que abriera los ojos, y frente a el, vio a Joaquín.

-Para que no olvides tu promesa.

-Pues...muchas gracias y...no te ofendas, pero espero no volver a verte en lo que me resta de vida.

Spooky seguía sonriendo.

Nuestro héroe abrió la puerta, y vio al mundo real de noche. Al fin. Y con pasos lentos y Joaquín en brazos bajó la colina sobre la que estaba la casa del horror. Llegó al bosque y apoyó la espalda en el tronco de un árbol, tratando de relajarse al fin. Joaquín le lamió un poco la mejilla, eso lo hizo sonreír.

-Lo sabía- dijo una voz.

-¿Ah, si?...¿cuanto tiempo llevo perdido?

-Un día entero...¡irresponsable!

-Yo también te quiero primita Elizabeth.

-Cállate tonto, y vamos a casa, estamos todos preocupados. La abuela al borde del colapso nervioso, tu padre con cinturón en mano, y tu madre trata de respirar. Si no llamaron a la policía, fue porque yo lo evité, pues sabía que habías venido a este lugar...¿y ese gato?

-Epa, epa. No se llama "gato", se llama Joaquín y lo he adoptado en un momento de desesperación. Si quieres puedes cargarlo.

-Está bien- Joaquín parecía a gusto en los brazos de Elizabeth- bueno, vamos rápido, que debes tener hambre.

-Bueno...la adrenalina no me dejó sentir hambre- se escucha un ruido de su estómago que hace reír a Elizabeth- sin comentarios...

-No te preguntaré que había ahí, sé que no me dirás nada, pero...

-No hay nada.

-¿Eh?

-Nada. Es solo una aburrida mansión abandonada.

-Sabes que me estás mintiendo.

-Sep.

Siguieron caminando en silencio, hasta que vieron la casa de la abuela a lo lejos.

-Por cierto, tu amigo Albert te anduvo buscando también con nosotros. Por todo el pueblo. Me alegra que tengas un amigo preocupado.

-Mis amigos son pocos, pero todos de buena calidad, que es lo que importa.

-Tienes razón...tu novia también estaba preocupada.

-¿Qué novia?

-La rubia esa, Candy. Y me da igual, diré que es tu novia hasta la muerte.

-Como tu quieras.

Ya estaban frente a la casa de abuela Rose, y entraron. Y por supuesto, una avalancha de preguntas para Terry.

-¿Dónde estabas?

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Tienes hambre?

-¿Y ese gato?

-Bueno, basta. Contestaré a sus preguntas mientras como...¿qué hacen ustedes aquí?- hablando a Candy y Albert.

-Queríamos ver si nos enterábamos de ti. También estábamos preocupados.

-Gracias, supongo.

Le sirvieron la cena, y mientras comía, contestó a las preguntas.

-¿Donde estuviste?- preguntó su madre mientras le abrazaba.

-En la mansión.

Hubo silencio.

-¿Y qué había?

-Nada en lo absoluto, es solo una aburrida mansión embrujada.

-¿Y por qué no volviste entonces?

-Es demasiado grande esa casona, me perdí. Me desorienté.

-Bueno, lo importante es que estás bien...

Terrence guiñó un ojo a su gato.

-Les presento a Joaquín. Rondaba la mansión.

-Qué lindo es- pensaron todos, mientras Terrence guiñaba un ojo a Joaquín discretamente.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **-AnMonCer1708: Ya puedes respirar, Terry está bien xD. Gracias por comentar y besos. (Lamento si te ofendí). ;D.**

 **-Eli: Cumplí tu de seo, ya le saqué de ese horrible lugar :D.**

 **-Sol Grandchester: Soy una malvada, lo sé xD. Pero ya está libre, sano y salvo ;).**

* * *

 **-Yo: Tengo sueño.**

 **-Terry: Pues yo no podré dormir, y es tu culpa. Solo a ti se te ocurre ver gameplays de terror toda la maldita noche.**

 **-Yo: Pero si dejé las luces encendidas.**

 **-Terry: No es suficiente...ah, y estás obligada a poner algo que me haga reír para relajarme, ¿eh?**

 **-Yo: Como digas guapo *o***

* * *

 **Bendiciones.**

 **Betina C.**


	17. Final Bueno: Aventura Olvidada

**Candy Candy pertenece a Misuki e Igarashi. De ser mía, Candy y Terry se quedaban juntos (eventualmente), Annie se hacía mas fuerte y decidida, Neil y Eliza dejaban de ser malos, Albert se quedaba con la Doctora Kelly, Susana encontraba el amor con alguien mas y Stear no se iba a la guerra ni moría xD.**

 **Capítulo 16: "Final Bueno: Aventura Olvidada".**

Luego de que Terry inventara una que otra mentira (que no todos le creyeron), Albert yCandy optaron por irse a su estancia. Se despidieron de todos y salieron de la casa. Ya estaba oscuro. Entonces, escucharon que alguien los llamaba.

-Oigan- les dio alcance- en verdad, lamento haber sido tan cortante e indiferente con ustedes, menos cuando estaban preocupados por mi, pero, si les soy sincero, ustedes me cohíben...demasiado.

-Pero Terry, qué barbaridad- dijo Albert sin entender por qué se cohibía con el.

-Albert, tu sabes por qué. Me viste en el momento mas vergonzoso de mi vida.

-Hombre, no es para tanto.

-Bueno, el siempre ha sido un poco orgulloso- comentó Candy.

-¿Un poco?- ironizó Albert.

-Cállate ya...en fin, solo quiero pedirles disculpas y esperar que sigamos siendo amigos. Por favor.

-No hay problema, ¿verdad?- dijo Albert.

-No, no lo hay- sonrió Candy.

-Perfecto, gracias y espero que vengan mañana, para ponernos al día.

-Seguro. Entonces hasta mañana.

-Hasta entonces.

...

Mientras los rubios iban en el carruaje que les llevaría a la seguridad de su alojamiento, Candy hace una pregunta.

-¿Le creíste la historia que contó?

-Mmm...la verdad...no lo sé...

-Si, yo tampoco. En fin, mañana le sonsacaré la verdad como sea. Aunque tenga que amenazarlo.

-Pequeña, creo que deberías dejarlo así, como está. Recuerda que la curiosidad mató al gato.

-Pero...

-¿Hay una real necesidad de saberlo?

-Bueno...no, pero...

-Hazme caso, por favor.

-Está bien...

...

Y en la habitación de Terry.

-Sé que no dijiste la verdad- comentó Elizabeth.

-Ajá- dijo indiferente.

-Pero...me conformo con saber que estás bien- sonrió, besó a su primo en la mejilla y se fue a su habitación. Pero primero...

-¡Hey, no me encierres!- se quejó el muchacho.

-Es por tu seguridad primito. ¡Buenas Noches!

-Me lleva el...- resopló- en fin.

Rápidamente se acostó. Estaba cansadísimo, pero quedó tan relajado tras su baño, que se durmió de inmediato junto a Joaquín.

En medio del sueño recordaba ciertas vivencias en la mansión, como algunos especímenes, los secretos sin resolver, no fue el sueño mas reparador, pero al menos pudo dormir. En las siguientes noches del resto de su vida, había decidido no pensar en eso, y realmente fue una buena decisión.

Al día siguiente, la puerta ya estaba abierta cuando salió de su habitación. Tenía algunas ojeras, pero pocas.

Desayunaron y al rato llegaron Candy y Albert.

-Terry, no seas grosero y ve a recibirlos- le reprendió su prima menor, Francisca.

-A eso iba, a eso iba- se apresuró.

Joaquín siempre estaba cerca de Terry, preocupado de que guardara el secreto. Y es que Candy, no pensaba darle tregua (era obvio que no obedecería a Albert).

-Terry, dime.

-Pero si ya te dije, no hay nada fuera de lo común.

-Eso no es cierto.

-Pues piensa lo que quieras.

-No confías en mi- hace un puchero.

-No me manipularás.

Y así muchas veces. Literalmente, era la única que lo incomodaba con preguntas. Pero solo eso bastaba para ponerlo en aprietos, pues cuando quería ella podía ser la mas manipuladora, y mas si era el punto débil de su víctima. Terry cedía en todo con ella, y le estaba costando trabajo mantenerse firme. Joaquín siempre llegaba a tiempo para salvarlo (héroe sin capa xD), pero ya se estaba volviendo peligroso, por no mencionar que insoportable.

-Candy, ¿hasta cuando?- se quejaba Terry.

-Pequeña, ya déjalo en paz, te dije que lo dejaras así.

-Está bien ser un poco curiosa, no es un pecado- se justificaba.

-¿Pero cuál es tu afán por romper el récord? ¿Es necesario?- la regañó Francisca- Ni a mi, ni a mis hermanos, y mucho menos a mi primo, nos agrada ese tipo de gente, y mucho menos queremos emparentar con alguien así. Y por lo mismo, estás advertida: o te cabreas y buscas otro método para estar cerca de mi primo, o yo misma consigo una cuñada mucho mas discreta- para ella, Terry era su hermano.

Terrence solo se reía. No se percataba mucho, pero esa simple advertencia era suficiente para que Candy se dejara de interrogarlo...por el momento.

Tampoco es que Candy le interrogara sin descanso y todos los días. No. Pero le preguntaba al menos una vez cada dos días. Aún así, platicaban acerca de mas cosas.

Lo intentó persuadir de varias maneras, incluso cuando ya había pasado un tiempo prudente desde la aventura de Terry. Desde hacerle cosquillas (pero la redució y le pagó con la misma moneda), luego su amenaza de "no volver a hablarle" (ella no resistió mas de dos horas), y un año y medio después hasta lo amenazó con una huelga de...sexo (que tampoco resultó, ella siempre tenía mas ganas que el).

Al casarse ellos dos, se quedaron con Joaquín, obviamente.

Y un buen día...

-Pero, ¿qué fue lo que viste ahí?

-Está bien, te diré- Candy le miró sorprendida- vi una sombra extraña, quizás un espíritu. Me seguía. Aunque yo no tenía miedo, no sé por qué. Me habló, me dio la bienvenida. Y desapareció. No lo volví a ver. Solo eso.

Candy no le creyó, pero de pronto, esa explicación le pareció suficiente. Fue algo muy extraño. Como si estuviera en un trance temporal.

Y Terry, en ese momento, sintió como si volviera de un trance. No sabía qué le empujó a decir eso. Y recordó que fue una promesa hecha a...¿a quién?, ¿y por qué, dónde?

-Siento que he olvidado algo muy importante- se rascó la cabeza.

-¿En serio? Bueno, si es algo importante, ya te acordarás- Candy le sonríe.

-Tienes razón- el le devuelve la sonrisa.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta, pero Joaquín se alejó satisfecho.

El secreto había quedado en secreto, y ya no había peligro. Para nadie.

 **FINAL BUENO, EL OFICIAL.**

* * *

 **Advertencia: Falta el final alternativo y malo.**

* * *

 **-Eli: Bueno, cumplí con tu pedido xD. Y bueno, tener a Joaquín al final fue para bien ;). Bueno, el buen final ya está, falta el malo, que estará pronto. Saludos.**

 **-Sol Grandchester: Tan mala no soy, no fue un sueño, fue realidad :D. Espero que el final te agrade ;). Saludos.**

 **-AnMonCer1708: Bueno, espero que ya no estés molesta con Terry por haber sido frío xD. No era su intención. Espero que el final te deje satisfecha xD. Saludos.**

* * *

 **-Yo: Falta el final malo, y sé como será. También diré de donde diablos saqué la historia.**

 **-Terry: Genial, eso lo quiero saber. Ya duérmete, el lunes vuelves a clases, recuérdalo.**

 **-Yo: Si, si ,si, lo sé. Es mi último año.**

 **-Terry: Estudia mucho, mas que nunca.**

 **-Yo: Mira quién lo dice.**

 **-Terry: No iba a clases, pero yo si estudiaba.**

 **-Yo: Lo sé, era broma xD.**

* * *

 **Bendiciones.**

 **Betina C.**


	18. Final Malo: Nuevo Verdugo en la Mansión

**Candy Candy pertenece a Misuki e Igarashi. De ser mía, Candy y Terry se quedaban juntos (eventualmente), Annie se hacía mas fuerte y decidida, Neil y Eliza dejaban de ser malos, Albert se quedaba con la Doctora Kelly, Susana encontraba el amor con alguien mas y Stear no se iba a la guerra ni moría xD.**

 **Capítulo 17: "Final Malo: Nuevo Verdugo en la Mansión".**

 ***Tomemos este capítulo como lo que viene después del capítulo 14, donde salía la Sirena, último espécimen antes del Sistema Muscular.**

 ***A las que no quieran quedar con mal sabor de boca, NO LEAN este final. Lo digo sobre todo para Eli.**

 ***Abajo digo de donde saqué esta historia.**

Elizabeth, ya muy preocupada, pues su primo llevaba casi cuatro días perdido, decide embarcarse en la misión muy posiblemente suicida de ir a explorar la Mansión.

Igualmente, parte de noche, pues sabe que los demás intentarán evitarlo. Pero Francisca, su consentida, la escucha salir a hurtadillas y preocupada, la sigue.

-¿Dónde vas Elizabeth?

-¡Francisca! Yo...ah...voy a la Mansión a buscar a nuestro primo.

-Pero...

-Poco lo conocemos, pero el haría lo mismo por nosotras. Yo lo sé.

-Y yo también- suspira- Me voy a cambiar y te sigo.

-¿¡Qué!?

-No hables tan alto. Y si, te acompañaré. No te voy a dejar ir sola, a esa clase de aventuras, y suponiendo que es un suicidio, es mejor ir acompañado.

-Está bien. Pero antes...prométeme algo. Creo que ese lugar es en extremo peligroso. Si te digo que corras, corres. Si te digo que te escondas, te escondes. Si te digo que huyas, salves tu vida y me dejes atrás, debes hacerlo. ¿Está claro?

-Si...

-Bien, date prisa. Te espero afuera. Ah, he dejado ya una nota diciendo que iba a buscar a mi primo, por si acaso.

-Bien.

Poco después, las hermanas emprendían camino al lugar provocador de controversia y leyendas. A medida que avanzaban, querían echarse para atrás. Sin embargo, encontraron los ovarios de acero donde no los habían y entraron.

Y de inmediato, se alegraron de la decisión de ir juntas.

Spooky les da la bienvenida, les hace el reto de llegar hasta la habitación 1000, tratan de escapar, está cerrado, y deciden hacer lo que les dijo la fantasma. La travesía fue tan horrible como nosotras ya sabemos. Lleno de sobresaltos, una dosis de desesperación, de gritos, de notas, pero la esperanza seguía ahí.

Hasta que finalmente, sobrevivieron a todo y Spooky les envía con el Boss Final, último desafío. También odiaron a Spooky. Y también encontraron un hacha.

Al estar cara a cara con su enemigo, vieron la silueta de una persona, probablemente un hombre, y en su mano derecha, portaba un hacha. Aunque ese no fuera mas que uno de sus poderes. Y sus ojos eran de un horrible color rojo, colmillos de fiera...

-No voy a poder hacer esto...- murmuró Francisca, que tenía el hacha.

-Yo, menos...-susurró Elizabeth con desesperanza total...

* * *

Y en el mundo real, todo de mal en peor. No solo Terry estaba perdido, sino que también Elizabeth y Francisca. La policía barrió Carolina del Norte, y nada había, ni una señal. Las esperanzas desaparecían. Ya que, lo primero que revisó la policía, fue precisamente la Mansión. Pero según ellos, no había nada, solo una casona vacía. No había fantasmas ni sucesos paranormales.

El tiempo pasó, cero noticias. Para el Estado y el mundo, ellos seguían en la vida real. No estaban vivos, pero tampoco muertos. Estaban y no estaban. Eran desaparecidos. Jamás alguien volvió a saber de ellos. Ni siquiera pudieron hallar sus cuerpos, a esas alturas, era obvio que habían muerto.

Y aunque la resignación hizo su aparición, la familia sabía que en sus corazones ya no habría paz. Jamás dejarían de buscar.

* * *

 ***Tres días antes de que Elizabeth y Francisca partieran a buscar a Terrence. El está frente al Sistema Muscular, tratando de sobrevivir.**

Ya estaba harto, cansado y oficialmente furioso. Sintió odio. Odio hacia su enemigo. Odio hacia Spooky. Y lo que es peor, odio hacia si mismo. Si tan solo...pero ya era demasiado tarde. Nada podía hacer por remediarlo. Aún así, quería desquitarse, necesitaba desquitarse. Y como lo único que tenía a la mano era al Sistema Muscular, pues...¡A la carga bitch!

No tardó en dejar a su enemigo vulnerable, como si fuera un experto, como si hubiera perdido la razón, como si fuera una máquina para matar.

Y al final, cuando el Sistema Muscular perdió por última vez la cabeza, Terry comenzó a golpearle con el hacha una y otra vez. Sin descanso, sin vacilación, mientras sentía que su mirada enrojecía, ya todo lo veía de color rojo sangre, hasta que todo se tiñó de ese color y ya no podía ver nada. De pronto, estuvo frente a Spooky, quien lo miraba con una tierna (y engañosa) sonrisa.

-¡Felicitaciones! ¡Lo hiciste! Fue interesante, verte balancear tu hacha de esa forma. Sé que serás un buen espécimen...

 **MAL FINAL.**

* * *

 **-Eli: Lo siento, pero ya tenía maquinado esto de hace mucho xD. Espero que...me perdones por esto xD. Besos para ti también ;D.**

 **-Sol Grandchester: Yo sé que me pasé un poco, pero es que Terry tuvo que mantener la cordura viva durante tanto tiempo, teniendo que controlarse, que llegó a un grado mas alto, donde no cede a sus impulsos y deseos tan rápidamente. Y de todas formas, no podía ahondar con la pareja, pues no era lo mas importante xD. Saludos.**

 **-AnMonCer1708: Bueno, aquí está XD. Ojalá que...mmm...te deje un vacío. Naaa, pero ojalá lo disfrutes...a su manera, claro. Saludos ;D.**

* * *

 **-Yo: ¡AL FIIIIN!**

 **-Terry: Tu lo has dicho.**

 **-Yo: Cumplí con mi meta, que era terminarlo antes de que empezaran las clases.**

 **-Terry: Y ahora si, ¿de dónde sacaste todo esto?**

 **-Yo: Bueno. Esto, en realidad es un juego de kawaii-terror. Es casi igual a como lo relaté aquí, salvo que lo que queda como "buen final" en el juego, es algo totalmente distinto. Se puede descargar en Steam, gratis. Algunos youtubers lo han jugado todo, y hay dos de habla-hispana que lo han hecho: Bersgamer y Helens, por si acaso alguien quiere jugar y auto-spoilearse, o quiere simplemente ver el juego. Mira, yo lo tengo. Juguémoslo.**

 **-(3254 sustos después)**

 **-Terry: Es mas horrible de lo que pensé.**

 **-Yo: Para que veas, para que veas...**

* * *

 **Bendiciones.**

 **Betina C.**


End file.
